Breaking Dawn
by AbsoFuckingLutely4everTwilight
Summary: This is settled in the chapter of Eclipse 'Compromise'. What would have happened if Edward and Bella had sex in that moment? It's my version of Breaking Dawn not so different from the original one Enjoy it!:
1. The First Time

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my story of another version of Breaking Dawn, that starts from the chapter of Eclipse 'Compromise' to the end of BD. This is the story of what would have happen if Bella and Edward would have made love on the chapter 'Compromise'. Hope u like it!!! Rated M for lemons!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the fabulous characters. They all belong to the greatest author, the amazing Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**Breaking Dawn**

**Chapter 1:**

**Song:** Sex On Fire - Kings Of Leon

**BPOV:  
**  
I knew what would be waiting me tonight. I had my intentions and tonight was perfect for trying them.  
That's why, when I parked my truck in front of the Cullen's house, I was nervous as hell.  
I knew it wouldn't be easy trying but I had to.  
The instant I got out of my car, Alice was bouncing up and down, clapping; as if she had just discovered a 50%OFF sale on Louis Vuitton. She hugged me.

"Hey, Alice. What's-"  
"Is going to work, Bella", she squealed.  
"What ar-"  
"Your plan! I've seen it! Is going to work!" she interrupted me. "oh! And put on what I left you in the bathroom. It's going to help. Hurry up! He'll be here in half an hour".  
"Yeah, but Alice, you didn't ne-"  
"No complains. Put it on! And...", she laughed. "Enjoy!" she laughed again.

Alice was gone, so I entered the house and went straight to his room. I yet couldn't believe we were going to spend a night together without annoying vampires with their super-sonic hearing. We never were alone (if it wasn't for the Cullens, was for my father sleeping at the end of the hall). So tonight would be perfect.  
When I got to his bathroom, I saw a blue bag with a box inside, full of expensive paper. I opened the box and I almost got a heart attack for what I saw that was inside. Below the paper there was a tiny satin midnight blue nightgown. It was indeed very tiny; it was upper thigh-length; I didn't even know if I'd be able to fit in it. Damn pixie!  
There was no way in hell I was wearing this tonight. Why Alice would have want me to embarrass myself and scared the hell out of Edward by showing him my pity plain body? What was she thinking? I mean, I'm not Rosalie!  
I put away the nightgown (if you can really call it that way), and I felt my phone beeped.  
I opened it. It was a text from Alice.

**_Isabella Marie Swan! I swear to God that if you don't put that damn nightgown on I will go and force you in it. And trust me when I say you it would be not pleasant. So go, put it on, and get your lazy ass ready for when my brother arrives. Got it?-  
-Alice-_**

Ugh! Alice! Sometimes I hated that annoying little pixie! Couldn't she leave me alone instead of making me wear expensive imported lengerie?  
My phone beeped again. Another text.

**_I heard that! And I'm not an annoying little pixie! Wear it!-  
-Alice-_**

Ugh! I put on the so-called nightgown and went to look at myself on the mirror. It reached up to my upper thighs and exposed most of my clavage (that I didn't even know I had); it was very tight and adjusted to every curve of my body. As it was blue, it made my skin looked kind of creamy. I had to accept I didn't look that bad.

I got out of the bathroom and saw Edward, my personal miracle, standing open-mouthed, dazzled, next to the bed. I loved the effect I seemed to have on him.  
I walked to him and whispered on his ear, what it seemed in a seductive way.  
"Like what you see, Mr Cullen?" I whispered into his ear, kissing it and sucking at his earlobe. He groaned and I smiled.  
I pressed my body against him and ran my arms through his perfect but covered chest, up to reach to his hair. I could feel his growing erection, pressed against my stomach. I pushed my hips against his to tease him a bit.

He groaned. "Ugh, Bella! You don't know what you do to me!"  
"I guess I do know". I lowered my hand to rub his mahood and he groaned again. I chuckled.  
"Bella", he told me with strain voice. I leaned closer to him so that our faces were practically touching.  
"Yes, Edward?"  
He groaned in frustuation and brought our lips together with so much hunger.  
We kissed fiercely roaming our hands through the other's body, with urgence. I started to go backwards until I felt the edge of the bed pressed against my legs.  
Edward pushed me to it and continued kissing me. I could feel the love and lust between us. As everything seemed perfect I decided to go a bit further and ran my hands from his hair to the collar of his shirt, and started unbuttoning his shirt.  
When I got to his third button, Edward pulled away and buttoned the two that I had managed to undone.

"Bella, what are you doing?"  
"Oh, Edward please don't start again with that stuff. You, are, not, going, to, hurt, me!! How do I have to tell you?" I told him exasperated for the strange change of course of the night.  
"Bella you can't know that! What if I loose control at least an instant and you get hurt. I could never forgive myself for causing you any damage", he said pained.  
" Edward you're NOT going to hurt me right, you love me too much"  
"I don't think it works like that"  
"Please, honey. It's all I want. You. Right now. I need you. Please??" I begged him. "If you hurt me or if you apply many strength I'll tell you. I promise. Please?"

He then wrapped his arms around me and whispered.  
"Bella you don't know how difficult it is to restrain myself from giving in to you. I want to give you anything you want and the only thing I preffer not to give you at this moment, that is what you ask me!" He snorted.  
"Then don't".

I was suddenly pulled in his arms and into a passionate kiss. I slid my tongue through my mouth and licked his perfect smooth lips to ask for entrance that was immediately given. Our tongues were caressing each other, exploring the other's mouth, being careful with his teeth.  
I reached again to his shirt and unbutton it throwing it to the floor.  
Edward was so beautiful. I was dazzled by his perfect stone body, lying beneath me; by his perfect sculptured chest.  
I ran my hands through all his body, his back, caressing it enjoying the sensation of my hands against his skin.  
Edward started kissing my jaw line, descending to my neck and collar bone, sucking, licking, nibbling, causing goose bumps in my skin.  
To give him more skin to caress, I reached for the hem of my nightgown to take it off, when his hands grabbed mine. I thought he would stop but instead he asked for permission and pull it up off my head.  
His eyes were black, filled with desire and lust. He then went to my back to unclasp my bra; hwe looked at me, asking for permission, and when I nodded, he took it off. He cupped one of my breasts and started caressing and kissing the available skin there. I moaned by his touch and this urged him to cupp both of my breasts and start moving and squeazing them lightly; playing and sucking my nipples.  
I moaned his name. "Mmm, Edward".  
I went to kiss him urgently and again started running my hands through his chest, this time reaching to the hem of his pants and unbuckling his belt, desesperating to reach to the button and zipper of his trousers. I unbuttoned it and had a fabulous idea. I leaned down and pulled the zipper with my teeth. Edward, of course, watching this, groaned and put his hands on each side of his body into fists. I took the pants off, together with his boxers and his erection spranged free.  
I gasped at the size of his thing. It was HUGE!

"What's wrong, love?"  
"Nothing it's just SO big, Edward, it won't fit in me", I said, still looking down to his crotch. He chuckled.  
"Don't worry, Bella, it will fit, it would hurt but I think you'll get used to it"  
I smiled at the idea of getting used to this kind of things with my vampire boyfriend.  
"C-can I touch it?"  
"Sure. But be careful, love. Vampires are very sensible there".

I then grabbed his huge dick in my hands and started squeezing it and rubbing my small hands up and down his shaft.  
Edward started panting and moaning and I increased velocity and strength to pleasure him.  
"Oh Bella...yes, baby there...Ah!" I smiled at him and suddenly took him in my mouth and started rubbing my tounge and circling it around his head. He tasted amazing it was the best thing I ever tasted before. I took the other part of him that didn't fit in my hands and started squeezing and massaging his balls. Everytime I squeezed him harder and harder, knowing he would like it.  
I knew he was about to come. That's why I took him out of my mouth.  
"Cum for me, baby. I want you cuming all over my mouth!" I told him to help him.  
I put him again on my mouth and sucked all his juices. I moaned; I could stop eating and drink Edward's cum everyday and I would be very happy.  
Suddenly he started shaking and he came into my mouth. I finished sucking and licking his cock and then raised my head to see him looking at me in awe. I licked my lips.  
"Love, that was uhh, I can't explain it. It was awesome, thanks".  
Before I could even blink he was returning me the favour, rubbing my clit with his long pianist fingers. The thought of what those fingers could probably do to me on his piano made me wet. Of course he immediately noticed.  
"Mm, Bella I love the smell of your arousal. It's intoxicating", he moaned.  
He then continued rubbing my folds, teasing me at my entrance when he finally put a finger inside and started moving back and forth to create friction. He also moved his finger in circular motion, hitting my sensible spot; which make me scream in pleasure. I moaned.  
"Uh Edward, honey faster harder, please!!! I need you", I screamed.  
He plugged two and then three fingers inside of me, thrusting them with an unhuman pace. I could sense i was coming, and I guess Edward did too, that's why he took out his fingers and positioned himself in my entrance. He looked at me and I nodded.  
He carefully entered me. We didn't move for a moment, letting me get used to Edward's huge size. I had to admit it did hurt a bit but most of the sensations were pleasure, love, and lust. Soon the pain was gone and I thrusted my hips to create friction.  
Then, Edward started thrusting into me with force, each of them increasing it's speed. The sensations that I was feeling were too much for me to handle. This was completely different of what I have waited. I felt powerful.  
I had to grasped at his shoulders to thrust back and forth and meet his own. We finally were reaching for our orgasms and we were soon moving at vampire speed. It felt amazing. I took a handful of Edward's hair and brought his face to mine and I kissed him with all I had. My lips would probably get bruises but I didn't care now. All I care about was Edward and me, intertwined as much as possible, thrusting into each other as hard as possible. I started shaking violently and screaming his name.  
"EDWAAAARD!!! Faster I'm close baby I'm close!!!!!"  
Then I came all over Edward's legs, while he still panting and screaming my name came too.  
I was exhausted; it felt as if a hundred trucks had passed above me. The feeling was not negative at all.  
We rolled ourselves in the bed, looking at each other, grinning like idiots. We were still panting and breathing heavily for our latest activity.  
"Honey, that was awesome!" I told him.  
"Wouldn't have tell it better. Love, you felt amazing, it was all, the best I've ever felt. But-"  
"It isn't enough", I finished for him. I sighed in content and rested my head against Edward's bare chest. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me near him. I loved the feeling of our bodies pressed together. It was as if were we one piece, we fit perfectly together. I smiled at that.  
"What are you thinking, love?"  
"Maybe the same as you". I giggled.  
He sighed. We stood in silence for a bit. Edward was tracing paterns on my bare back that was now exposed, as I laid on top of him, chest to chest.  
"Bella?" He broke the silence.  
"Mhmm?"  
"I have something to give you", he said.  
"Kind of a gift?"  
"Yes it is but it's a worn object and I wanted to give it to you"  
"Okay"  
"Um, are you still wearing Jacob's bracelet?"  
"Yeah, I have it here on the nightstand I forgot to take it off before but I took it for our em, 'business'".  
He chuckled at that.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because it goes there. It's a charm".  
He went to his nightstand and took something from it. It was a crystal transparent heart.  
"Let me help you". In a swift movement the charm was hanging to the opposite side of the wolf.  
It was beautiful.  
"I thought it could be a good representation. Hard and cold", he spoke again. "And it sparks in the sunlight" He chuckled.  
"Also it is silent and it's yours". My heart soared at that, I loved him so much.  
"You are forgetting something very important. It's beautiful". I said and leaned to kiss him. We kissed each other with passion and then broke the kiss.  
"Thank you, Edward. I love it" I told him really meaning it.  
"No thank you. You could accept a gift from me without complaining".  
I started kissing him again, for a reason I needed to express all the love I felt for him if that was even possible. We continued kissing for a while, caressing and touching each others skin, now enjoying the feeling. No urgency now. Suddenly Edward pulled away.  
"Bella, I need to do something".  
He went to his nightstand again searching for something else.  
He was out of the bed in an instant and stood naked in front of me with a serious look on his face, full of love.  
What I wasn't prepared for was for what he did next.  
He bent down to one knee and looked straight into my eyes, which were burning with love snd passion.  
"Isabella Marie Swan I love you more than my own life, you're my everything and I will love you forever if that's even enough. Would you like to marry me?" he said.  
I didn't know what to say. Hell, I did know what to say! I know I had my issues against marriage at young age, but watching and hearing him say those words made me want to jump screaming to the sky in joy. I also loved him and for a strange reason he apparently loved me as much as I loved him.  
I could see Edward's happy face turn into a sad and pain one. I hadn't answered him yet. I was shocked, that's why.  
He slowly stood and looked down, his face, a pain mask. Watching him like that made me want to comfort him but I couldn't even move; I couldn't find the words to say him.  
"Bella, it's alright if you don't want to I can wait forever. I will wait until when you finally want". He looked so sad and pained. He looked even worse than when I saved him in Volterra. He looked lifeless.  
He put the box down on his nightstand. I finally found reason enough for only to jump at Edward in excitement.  
I started kissing him all over the face, smiling; we were hugging each other with so much passion. I laughed and pulled him to me to a hard peck on the lips.  
He laughed. "Is that a yes?" he said, happy.  
"No is a no. Edward! Of course is a yes, honey!!!! I'm so happy!!! I'm going to marry Edward Cullen!!!" the last part I told it to myself but he could still hear me. He chuckled.  
"I love you more than my own life too, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Why wouldn't I want to marry you?"  
"I don't know just that before you didn't want to"  
"Edward of course I did want to it's that it was too early and because I'm stupid". He laughed at this.  
"I love you, my Bella"  
He took the ring and put it on my ring finger, kissing it.  
"I love you too, my Edward. You are mine and only mine", he chuckled at this last part because he thought the same way.  
"Forever"  
"Forever" He concluded.

We soon started kissing again, our naked bodies intertwining with each other. I had to take away the bracelet to not to break it. The only thing I was wearing was the wedding ring, that now was mine and that it would stay there in that finger, forever.

**_A/N:_ Hope u guys like it!! it was B/E first time so.. what do u think?? Please review, because reviews are almost better than marrying Edward!!! ;)**

**-Taty-**


	2. Necessary Decissions

**A/N: Hope u like the oyther chapter!! This one is a bit more tragic, no _so _tragic but a bit sad. The rest of the story is pure happiness!!! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of these awesome characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer, world's best vampire novelist!!!:)**

**Chapter 2:**

**Song:** Bad Things - Jace Everett (True Blood begining song)

**BPOV:  
**  
I woke up with the sun on my bare back. I was lying across Edward's bare chest. It felt so amazing. Last night was the best of my existance; it felt so right being there with him, kissing, caressing and touching him.  
My fiancée was now tracing paterns on the skin on my back, running up and down his hands.  
"Mmm", I moaned.  
"Hey", he said.  
"Hey".  
I snuggled closer to his chest and kissed his neck.  
"Sleep well?" he asked.  
"Mhmm".  
I leaned on my elbows to see better his face. He looked at me smiling. I put my arms around his neck and brought him near my face to kiss him. Suddenly I remembered the morning breath thing, so I pulled away.  
He looked confused for a moment.  
"Morning breath", I said covering my mouth with my hand and getting out of the bed.  
"Bella I don't care. It doesn't even bother me. Come here and kiss me".  
I went to him and started kissing him again, like I did yesterday. Our tongues were moving against the others; love and lust only radiating off of our bodies.  
Soon we were starting round three or four, but we pulled apart. I pouted and Edward chuckled, kissing my pout. I smiled.  
"Bella, I think we have to dress to get ready for when the others come back. We have to go to the clearing, to be safe from the fight".  
I have completely forgotten that a battle was going to take place tomorrow. It seemed as if we were in our own world, unaware of all the things happening outside.  
"Ugh! Do we really have to get up. I wanna stay!!", I said pouting again.  
"I wish we hadn't but we have to. I would also love to stay here with you, honey and make love to you all day. But I think you won't like my family, I mean, now our family, to see us like this; specially Emmett". He seemed thinking during a moment. I perfectly knew Emmett would make fun of us forever.  
"You know I love you, right?" He told me, with nothing more than real love in his eyes.  
"Yeah, and I also know that I love you too", I answered and kissed him. "Edward, last night was the best of all my life. I'd told you you won't hurt me".  
"Yes you did. And for me it was also fantastic. The feeling of your hot skin against my cold one is awesome", he said. I pressed my hand against his cold chest. We smiled again at each other and got out of bed.  
"Um, Bella I'll leave you for you to change", he said nervously. I took his hand to try to stop him from going, not that it would have stopped him really.  
"No Edward you can stay. Aren't we getting married after all? Married couples change in the same room. Apart from that, there's nothing you haven't seen before, right?"  
I took his hand and put it on one of my breasts, he squeezed and caressed it a bit. I moaned.  
"Okay, love. But if we don't start changing now, we would be here for the rest of the day, not that I mind".  
After we changed into our clothes we went downstairs and Edward made me some eggs and bacon for breakfast. It was delicious, considering someone that didn't eat has done it.

The Cullens got home around noon. We decided to mantain the marriage in secret, to not to cause trouble, so I had to give him back the ring, though I didn't want to.  
Of course, it was very stupid of me not to think of Alice.  
Now we were at the garage, greeting the rest of the family.  
Alice practically threw herself at me, hugging me.  
"Alice", Edward warned her. She ignored him and turned to me.  
"So, how was it like?", she asked excitedly.  
"Um, Alice what are you talking about?" I told her, though I perfectly knew what she was talking about.  
"Oh, c'mon Bella you know what I'm talking about. Last night, I mean, did you enjoy it?"  
"Oh, that", I blushed as memories of last night filled my head. "Um, Alice I think it's kind of weird to talk to you about this, knowing that Edward is your brother".  
"And you're my sister. Bella, you know there are no secrets in this family, do you? So unless you don't want the others to know what happened yesterday, you have to tell me", she said, grinning. Ugh! Sometimes I hated Alice.  
"Ugh, Alice you know that's not playing fair, right? Any way, I won't-"  
"What do you not want us to know, Bellsie-poo? And what happened last night between Eddie and-", Emmett suddenly realised what Edward and I did last night, and started teasing us. Perfect.  
"Please don't tell me Eddie boy is not a virgin anymore?" He laughed. "Are you serious, sis? Hey, Bella what did you have to do to convinse Eddie to get laid with you? Did you threaten him by burning all his music collection or his piano? Or did you just told him you would let Alice paint his Volvo pink?" He laughed again.  
"No, Emmett. In fact, I convinsed him by letting him burn your X-Box, Wii, PS3 and PSP, together with all your annoying games. And well, you know, after we had sex, which we had five rounds in your Jeep, we, together burned them; and well, there's nothing left, you know". As I said this part Emmett rushed upstairs to check on his precious games and car, almost crying.  
Alice chuckled. Edward was staring me in awe.  
"Wow, love, that was awesome. I never get to make Emmett leave me alone, and you just now like did it with a few words". He took my face in his hands and leaned closer to me. Apparently, Alice had a vision of what maybe was about to happen between us and turned around, with a disgusted look on her face. "You never stop dazzling me", he said and started kissing me.  
This kiss was hot as yesterday's ones, I could feel all the passion and need on it. Our tongues were fighting together, exploring our mouths. Edward's hands were on my lower back-practically on my butt- and mines were tangled on his messy hair and neck. He soon swept me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, deepening the kiss. I had to broke the kiss to breathe, but his mouth was then on my neck, collarbone, licking and sucking it.  
Suddenly we were forced apart by Jasper and Alice, who looked annoyed, with the exception of Jasper that seemed, aroused? I suddenly remembered that he could feel our emotions and probably we were radiating too much love and lust that the poor one had to feel and endure this.  
"Sorry, but I had a vision, and if you two didn't stop now you would have not bene able to get to the tent and be safe from the fight. And apart from that you're making my Jazzy horny and I only get to do that". I shuddered to that thought.  
"Okay, Alice we understand please can you release me?" I said. She did it. "Thanks".  
"Okay, I think we should be getting ready. Oh and I can barely see a thing because of that dogs. I think, it will snow. Take a jacket and gloves to not to freeze", she ordered us.  
"Oh, and Bella I've already started planning the wedding for you to know", she told me proud.  
"But we have just arranged and what if I don't survive after saying Charlie or worst, Renée?" I shuddered.  
"Oh, Bella stop complainig, you will, I've seen it".  
"But-"  
"But, nothing. I will organize your wedding, want it or not!" Then she was gone. It surprised me that the thought of Alice arranging our wedding didn't bother me anymore; in fact I was kind of happy. I would finally get to spend the rest of eternity with the person I loved, my Edward.

We went to the clearing by a long detour, making sure my scent would be nowhere the trail Jacob would hide later.  
When we got to the clearing, I started touching as much as possible things I could on direction North.  
I couldn't help myself when we were walking to try not to get distracted by Edward, but I still felt all over my body his precious scent; and I also couldn't restrain myself from remembering what his hands, mouth and fingers did to my body before. It was kind of difficult to concentrate when all I wanted was Edward touching me and kissing me. It would be very hard to contain every night.  
We had to meet Jacob somewhere to continue this task. I felt bad for him, he would be very sad when he figured out what we've done. Poor Jake.  
"Edward, where are we meeting Jacob?" I asked.  
"Right here", suddenly Jacob stepped from the trees in his human form.  
"Hi, Bella", he told me.  
"Hi, Jake".  
"Jacob", Edward nodded.  
"Whatever", he murmured back.  
"Where do I take her?"  
"Here, nine miles away", Edward took a map and showed him the place. "Do you need it?"  
"No".  
"Okay, I'll see you in a few hours".  
I didn't like this part of the plan. How could I stand being away from my Adonis even a second, after what we've shared last night? I sighed and went to say goodbye to Edward.  
"A few hours?" I asked. " I don't think I can wait that longer", I said and kissed him with all the passion I had. As before our tongues danced together, touching every inch of our mouths. I grabbed a handful of his hair and brought him to me to prolong the kiss.  
We were interrupted by a cough from behind. I turned to glared at the one that made us finish, but then I saw Jacob. I forgot he was here.  
I turned to Edward again. "Don't be so late. I'll miss you", I said and kissed him again, this time it was a gentle but long peck on the lips. "I love you".  
"I love you too and be safe", he answered.  
Soon my love was gone. I couldn't help the hole that I felt without him, I felt empty. I needed his cold skin against mine, I needed him to touch me, kiss me, make love to me. This last one was the one that I was dying for. I blushed remembering I wasn't alone.  
I turned to Jacob who looked pensative.  
"What was all that?"  
"What?" I asked.  
"Those 'I love yous' and kisses and", he looked annoyed.  
"Nothing, Jake. I'd told you we loved each other".  
"Yeah, whatever".  
He swept me up in his arms and took off running.  
"Hey", I protested. The only one that was allowed to do that was my Edward. Oh, Edward I needed him.  
"What's up with you, Bells?"  
"Uh?"  
"I mean, you look different".  
"I feel different". Damn!  
"Are you hiding something?" He now suspected.  
"No". I blushed and looked down as we were running through the woods.  
"Bella, ha you're a terrible liar. I know you're hiding something".  
"Oh, shut up, Jake I'm not lying!!" To my disliking, I blushed. Great, now he knew I was really hiding something. Stupid human reactions.  
"You see, you're blushing!" he laughed.  
"Im not blushing you stupid dog! Remember that I still haven't forgiven you for what you did", I said, angry.  
"I thought you were supposed to be the forgiving one, and I the grudge-holder".  
I shrugged.  
"Been thinking about that last time a lot, have you?"  
"Honestly, no". I know it would hurt him but he would have to be getting used to this. Edward and I were made for each other; we fit so perfect together, and our bodies intertwined were like one. I sighed.  
"See? Told ya! You've been thinking a lot lately", he said with a huge grin on his face.  
Was he stupid or something? I wasn't thinking about Jacob, I was thinking at how my Edward made love to me. I blushed; since when I started thinking about this things?  
"You're blushing".  
"No, I'm not!"  
"Yes you are. You were thinking about me! Oh I can't wait to see the leech's reaction!"  
"Screw you, Jacob. I wasn't thinking about you". I was thinking about my sexy fiancée. I blushed and giggled to myself.  
"Bella's fantasying about me nanananana!!" he was teasing. I couldn't take it anymore, he sometimes was so annoying.  
"For the millionth time, I am not or I wasn't thinking about you, you fucking moron!!!" I yelled at him.  
"If you were not thinking about me then what were you thinking about? C'mon Bella, share you thoughts"  
"Thoughts are private", I said.  
"Not for your bloodsucker apparently"  
"Dont call him that!!! And yes mine are private! Nobody can enter here". I tapped my head.  
"Okay!! Enough! Could you please tell me what are or were at least thinking about?" he said exasperated.  
" You wanna know. Then don't tell me I didn't warn you. You know, I was thinking about MY Edward!!! Happy?"  
His face suddenly fell. I'd told him he wouldn't like it.  
"Oh, well wha- what were you thinking about apart from him?" he hesitated, still wanting to know.  
"I'm not going to tell you, Jake. You wouldn't like it. I mean why are we still discussing what I was thinking about?"  
"I still wanna know"  
"I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU!!!"  
" Oh, c'mon Bella Im pretty sure what were you thinking about. It's what girlfriends think about their boyfriends! I mean, is not like you were thinking about fucking him, right?"  
This time I blushed crimson red. Dirty thoughts about my Adonis filled my mind. Some involving a shower, others the couch, the cofee table, his piano, Oh my! And others involving a stick?! Fucking Edward, mmmm. Yum!  
How easily distracted I got!!  
"Bella? Is not that right?"  
"Eh, no?" Shit.  
"Damn, Bella! Are you stupid?? I mean you can't have sex with the leech he will kill you! I thought you were smarter!"  
"I can do whatever I want and no he can't hurt me!!"  
"Yes he can and he would!!"  
He started shaking a bit but he controlled it.  
"No he didn't!!!" Crap!  
He then started shaking violently.  
"Wha- what do you mean with 'he didn't?"  
"Nothing, Jake leave me alone!!"  
"No I will not! What has he done to you? He couldn't have sex with you, he could have killed you!"  
"But he didn't! I don't know why I'm even talking with you about this! It's private"  
"Private my ass!! That stupid motherfucking vampire would have to pass over me to touch you again!"  
"No Jake, don't hurt him!! I love him"  
"We'll see who you love after this ends this war hasn't finished yet!"  
"Yes it has! I'm with him, Jake!"  
"We'll see"  
"Jake, we're together and we won't be apart I won't leave him. Um, we're together forever"  
"That's not until you're married. You are not his".  
"Yes, I am! Look, Jake I know Im hurting you with this but the war it's over! I chose him. Sorry Im telling you this! You know I love you, but as family. You will be always my best friend, but please, I will not leave Edward" I hesitated for a moment. "Jake, we're marrying".  
"Wha- what?" He started shaking violently; as I was in his arms, I started shaking too. We were very near each other, he couldn't phase without hurting me. In that moment I remembered Emily, Sam's girl; who was once a beautiful woman but Sam lost control and phased near her, ruining her face.  
Jake now was holding me in a dead grip, which I couldn't get rid of.  
"Jake, stop you're hurting me", I said.  
"You can't, Bella. You can't marry the bloodsucker. He'll kill you", he said through his teeth.  
"Jake, stop", I whined. In any moment he could phase.  
"Jake, this don't have to be like this. Get your hands off of meeee!" I screamed.  
"No, I won't you will not marry the leech! I'll proove you that you love me".  
Suddenly he broughty face to him and kissed me. I pushed him away.  
"No, Jake stop! I don't want you!" He held me tighter and crashed his lips to mine.  
I didn't want him. This lips weren't the ones mine were craving for. The ones I wanted were cold, smooth, sweet. This was not pleasant. I tried with all I had to pull away, but he was much more stronger than me.  
In a milisecond, I was pulled away and a pair of strong, cold arms replaced the others. Home, I sighed and looked at Edward, who was very angry.  
"Sorry, honey I didn't want to, he forced me. I'm so sorry. I-I love you".  
"I know, love. You couldn't do anything".  
He gently kissed my lips and smiled.  
"I think I'd told you that if you ever kissed her again, I would kill you, mutt!" he threatened Jacob.  
"Oh, yeah try if you can. Let's see who wins".  
Suddenly it dawned on me. They were going to fight and for me. I didn't want any of them to get hurt. What if Jacob died? And what if- if? I couldn't think of him dead.  
"No please stop! You can't fight for me!" I was looking at both Edward and Jacob, putting between them to stop them. I turned to Edward. "Edward, please, don't fight I don't want any of you to get hurt or worst. Please, honey. Do it for me. It's not as if it made me change my mind. I still choose you".  
I now turned to Jacob. Poor him, he was still the one who would get hurt by this; but maybe one day he'll found someone who he could live happily with.  
"Jake, I know the one that gets hurt here is you, but you have to understand that I cannot live without him. You were a witness of how it was like", I noticed Edward cringed at this. "Hey, you know I love you, but not the same as the way you do. You'll always be my best friend. So please, don't make me choose between the two of you. Because I will choose him. There's always been him". I felt tears ran down my cheeks. I went with Edward.  
"Bye Jacob", he said.  
"No you don't decide for her", he responded and with growl he phased, getting prepared for fighting. He started growling and showing his teeth.  
"No, please", I screamed. "You can't hurt each other without hurting me!"  
I looked into Jacob's eyes to make him understand. I could read the pain and anger in his eyes; I knew this was costing him more than anyone. He was the one that would suffer the consecuences, I hope he would understand. Its not as if I had another option; he knew it better than anyone, our love was stronger than any imprint or any other thing.  
Probably, he could have just understanded me, because he calmed down and went away.  
I soon started crying, what if I didn't get to see him again before the change? Did that mean a goodbye? I was wrapped by Edward's cold arms. I started sobbing into his chest. I couldn't stop sobbing, I had lost my best friend in a few minutes and hurt the love of my life in another. What was wrong with me?  
I continued crying on Edward's chest like an hour. I had nothing more to cry for. It would be best not to see Jacob again. He would not have to go through all this pain again, he didn't deserve it. (A/N: We all know he really deserves it!!) Neither do Edward. Everytime I spent with Jacob I was hurting him. But not again! Edward would not ever see me crying for my lost best friend, Jacob Black, never. We were going to get happily married, I would change into one of his kind and live happily ever after. This didn't include Jacob.  
When I finally calmed down Edward started apologizing. Why was he even apologizing?  
"I'm so sorry, love. I should have arrived before. I can't believe I've made you go through this...So sorry", he said with pained voice. I looked at him.  
"Edward, you don't have to be sorry for nothing. Jacob needed to know this, if not he still would have continued trying to conquer me". I chuckled without humor.  
"But Bella, he fucking kissed you!!" he yelled nervously, running both hands through his messy hair. I stared at him with wide eyes; I have never heard him curse before. And I liked it; in fact it turned me a bit on. "Sorry, I haven't had cursed. I was a bit nervous". I got near him and put my arms around his neck. "It's ju-". I put a finger on his lips to stop his apologizes.  
"Shh. You don't have anything to worry about. I know he kissed me against my own will, but", I got near his ear. "I didn't like it. I only like your kisses", I whispered seductively, playing with the collar of his shirt.  
In that moment we started kissing; my hands were tangled in his messy hair and his were on my lower back. I traced his lower lip with my tongue and put it on my mouth; we moaned into each other's mouth. Our tongues moved with each others, tasting our mouths. Edward gripped my ass and lifted me off of the floor and I wrapped my legs around his waist, deepening more the kiss. He squeezed my butt, I moaned.  
I started to unbutton his shirt when he stopped.  
"Love, I think this is not the correct place um, for this", he said with rough voice and lustful eyes. "I think we'll have to wait to arrive to the tent and well, who knows, there maybe..." He started kissing my neck and jaw, sucking, licking, reaching below the collar of my blouse and going up again.  
"Mmm, I don't think I can wait that much", I brought his face to mine. "Edward, I need you".  
That's all it was needed for him to start running towards the place where the tent would be built. When we got there, before I could blink, Edward had already built the tent, ready for being used, as God demands. He then swept me up in his arms and carried me into there.  
We started kissing as always, but then our kisses grew more urgent and passionate. I started unbuttoning my blouse but got stuck in one of the buttons and Edward had to help me. I was getting desperate every second that passed and that he wasn't inside of me. Edward must have been as impatient as me because he didn't wait to unbutton his own shirt, he instead, ripped it off of his precious body. And hell, that was sexy!  
We started caressing each other, I was licking and sucking Edward's sculptured chest, and running my hands through his bare back, tracing his muscels. He then went from caressing and kissing my navel, to my back and unhooked my bra. He took both of my breasts and massaged them, making loud moans to get out of my mouth. This made him more eager and he put one breast on his mouth and started sucking it. By this moment I was already moaning and panting, while he played and teased my nipples. I gasped loudly in pleasure, when he sightly bit my nipple.  
"Mmm, Edward, baby don't stop!" I moaned.  
He did the same to my other breast and started licking all my chest, lingering on the sweet spot of my neck, that I knew it was his favourite. Edward descended to my stomatch again and finally get to my pants and took them off, together with my panties. He kissed his way down to my inner thighs and started teasing me at my hot wet center, that needed urgent attention. He then licked my clit and started rubbing it with a finger.  
"Oh, baby that feels soo good!" I gasped.  
This made him plug the finger inside and started moving it in circular motion, creating friction. I screamed in pleasure.  
"Oh! Ah...there, Edward! Faster!" I screamed.  
He licked all my core, that by now must have been as a lake, and sucked all my juices, again making moans escape from my mouth. I knew I was near and he also did so. That's when I realized he still had his trousers on. What the hell?  
We started kissing again and I could taste myself on his tongue. He was about to start caressing and touching me again when I stopped him. There was no way in hell he could still wear that clothes by the end of this minute. I looked at him; he looked confused, ussually he was the one to pull away, but that not anymore.  
"Those must go away", I said with a wicked grin, and pointed to the rest of his clothes. He chuckled and, in a swift movement, took off his pants and boxers.  
I looked down at his huge erection and licked my lips. Edward groaned. I was about to wrap my hands around my new favourite toy, when he stopped me.  
"Hey!", I protested. " I was going to grab it". He got near me and whispered seductively.  
"No more teasing, Bella. I need you now". In a second he was fully inside me and started thrusting.  
Each of them grew faster and harder every time, and I still couldn't get closer enough to my Edward. A few minutes passed and now we were moving at vampire speed. The sensations were indescribable. I felt so powerful, so out of control, it was amazing. I was gripping Edward's ass in an attempt to get impossibly closer to him and for him to hit the right spot with each thrust.  
"OMG!! Edwaaaard!! Baby (thrust) you feel (thrust) soo... Ahhh!! Faster, baby!! Faster!!!"  
"Fuck, Bella. You're so wet and tight baby!! Come for me!! I want you to come all over my legs" He said huskily.  
I was begining to like this new Edward, the dominant sex-God Edward. I loved him talking dirty, it turned me on as hell.  
That's all I needed. Edward pinched my clit and we screamed at the top of our lungs, riding our own orgasms. I was exhausted. The sensation of relief, reaching our climaxes, was fantastic. It was all, but again it was not enough. I sighed in content, with Edward still inside me. Then I realised that we were in the tent and that maybe outside was some wolf or vampire that could have heard us. I blushed.  
"Have to worry if someone heard us? I think we were a bit loud, weren't we?" I asked him. He chuckled and kiss my head that was now resting on his chest.  
"I don't know, I think our family heard us but none of the wolves did so, I guess. But you know, i'm not so sure. I was a bit distracted", he smiled. I blushed deeper. He caressed my cheeks with his cool hands. He looked at me on my eyes.  
"Love, you don't have to be embarassed about this. It's natural, well as natural it can be between a human and a vampire, but what I mean is that you don't have to be bothered by what others think or say. We are together and that's all it matters".  
"I know it's only that I still don't get used to this kind of relationship between us, is like I don't know myself, I never knew I had this inside".  
"Yeah, me too. It's like it's not me. But we'll get used to it, right?" I smiled devilishly. Hell I would not get used to this! I loved it!  
"Mm, I think I agree with you in that part. We are so going to get used to this".  
And I started kissing him roughly. I no longer care if anyone heard us. I was now with my Edward. Mine and no one else's. As we continued kissing I started getting cold, but I didn't give a shit! For me, I could get burned alive and still continue kissing him. That's what we did, we continued kissing until we found ourselves starting another round. I only hoped tomorrow everything would be fine.

**A/N: Hope u like it!! I know that the fight scene was from New Moon the movie but I couldnt help it, I had to put it!!! Please for the ones that loved the tent scene in Eclipse or Bella/Jacob's kiss, let me tell u that I did it on purpose because I hate that part!! Please review and let me know what u think about it!! Reviews are better than being alone with Edward in a tent!! :p**

**-Taty-**


	3. Problems

**A/N: I hope u like the other chaps!!! These following chapters are like when the story starts to change and B/E lives change forever!!! WARNING: B/E lemons!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_, neither none of the characters; they all belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Song:** Hysteria - Muse

**BPOV:** (two weeks later)

I've been feeling horrible this past weeks. I've been throwing up all day, feeling sick, and my already-clumsiness had increased, I mean, I know before I tripped everytime, but it seemed like now I was constantly falling (yet not to the ground, because Edward was always for me when I did it so), and everywhere. It didn't help much when it came to Emmett and his jokes; I had enough with his jokes about Edward and mine sexual life, he was constantly teasing us.  
Talking about Edward, he was waiting in my room as always, for me to finish showering. I don't know how, but we've been having sex every day, and more than once. Somehow we'd managed not to wake up Charlie, but sometimes he came to check on me because he would 'swear he heard some noises' or sometimes he just entered in my room, hitting the door and saying 'Aha! I knew you were here!' always reffering to my Edward.  
I don't know how but we did it, sometimes it was impossible to contain ourselves in public, reason why we headed to our meadow, his or my room, or just the car; oh yeah, his car (or I would say his cars). Now his precious Volvo and Aston Martin, had both been left a mark (well not really) but we did it in both or them. I think we kinda had sex everywhere; at my house, on the couch, table, shower (Oh, ,yeah, the shower. But when Charlie wasn't home. That's why I was now showering alone); well at his house, everywhere there, the Jeep (which Emmett killed the both of us), his piano (OMG, there! It was amazing we kind of fucked over and on it. Now it had a crack on it, which made me feel proud). I think we had had sex like forty time in two weeks; I know it's a lot but I couldn't help myself, everytime I saw him, by getting wet, or start daydreaming. It was like it wasn't enough. We never got satisfied. I'd talked about this with Edward and he told me it  
went away with time but that when I would turn into a vampire it would be worst. He also told me that Rosalie and Emmett, apparently the worst by now, took them like a decade to get used to it or not being all the day in their rooms. Wow. A decade. I couldn't even think of a decade or more of 24-hour-crazy-vampire-sex with Edward. The thought made me wet; so it would be better (if that's possible) when I would turn into vampire. I'd been always worried that I didn't like it or something like that when I turned vampire.  
I sighed and turned off the water, getting out of the shower. I dried quickly and put on my new set of lengerie, Alice had bought me. I remembered when she took me to the mall and bought me all Victoria's Secret shop, together with clothes that didn't even fit in my room. After that, she'd burned all my other clothes, she was crazy; she was Alice. She had to buy me all the shop because everyday Edward ripped off a set of lengerie or of clothes; that's why whenever we go out in public (without counting his house) I took a pair of panties in my bag or wallet. Did I mention that now I was dressed by Alice every morning?  
I put a t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts, for Charlie not to know what I was really wearing, and went downstairs to say goodnight to my dad.  
"Night, dad".  
"Night,Bells. Sleep well".  
I went upstairs. I knew Charlie had already noticed my new clothes and with clothes I'm also saying lengerie. I'm pretty sure he'd noticed all the Victoria's Secret bags and what was mostly inside them. Or maybe my sudden change in attitude, or that I was always happy and singing and jumping all day; or whenever Edward came home we went out. But he didn't make any comment, yet.  
I entered my room and closed the door behind me. Edward was laying on my bed with his hands on the back of his head, smiling. I took off my t-shirt and shorts only to reveal a beautiful tiny piece of blue lace bra and thong, with a little skirt on it. I watched as Edward's eyes, which were black with lust and desire, popped and opened wide. In an instant, I was pinned in the wall by Edward, who was kissing me fiercely, bringing me impossibly closer to him; again I loved this dominant Edward, but that then it always turned to the lovely and caring one. I wrapped my legs around his waist to deepen the kiss. Edward grabbed my ass, squeezing it, to not to let me fall, though I was pressed against the wall.  
"Bella, you're killing me! First with your long shower, which took all my self control not to break the door and fucking you right there in the shower, in this possition. And then by wearing a tiny bra and a thong! I'm freaking out, Bella. I want you now!"  
With that he ripped my set of lengerie onto shreds and started kissing and touching me everywhere. I took off quickly his shirt, I had done it plenty of times that's why now I could do it almost as fast as him. He took his pants and boxers while I was still clunged on him. Suddenly I felt the bed on my back, Edward took my breasts and massaged them, squeezing, licking, nibbling them, playing with my nipples with his tongue. I was moaning and screaming when Edward covered my mouth with his, in an attempt to silence me.  
"Love, you have to be silent if not Charlie will caught us", he whispered.  
We continued until we couldn't handle it more, and he was instantly inside me. I whimpered at the sensation and we started thrusting each other, me trying to stop making noises that would make Charlie to come up and check on me again. We were still thrusting after few minutes or so, now at vampire speed, we were thrusting into each other so hard that the bed started to move and bang the wall. I laughed at that.  
"Edward look! The uuhh, bed! It's, ahh moviiing!! A new record, baby, a new record", I said hyperventilated and between thrusts.  
"Wanna, break the record?" he whispered seductively.  
I started thrusting grasping at his hair and shoulders and Edward meeting mine. We were now close to both our climaxes.  
"Edward, I'm near baby, I'm coming! Faster, faster!!" I practically screamed.  
"Cum, for me love! Thrust your tiny hips faster and cum!" Aw! I love him! Also during sex he's romantic!  
We thrust a few more times and we started screaming, riding our orgasms.  
"EDWAAAARD!!!! AAHHH!!!" I yelled.  
We explode only concentrating on the feelings it created when suddenly the door flew open and revealed a very pissed off Charlie, glaring both of us, but mostly Edward. We were still intertwined, he still inside of me, when I realised we've been caught. Oh God, what am I going to do now?  
"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??" Charlie was turning different shades of red. "What do you think you're doing with my daughter, idiot! In my own house!!!" this was directed to Edward, poor him. "C'mon start moving, dress up and meet me down stair we are going to talk. You have two minutes, from now!" We got out of my bed without even looking at each other; I could see Edward's guilty face he was obviously blaming himself now for not hearing my dad's thoughts and blah blah blah. He always found a thing to blame himself at. "And please, cover yourself, Bella". And he left us.  
The moment Charlie started walking downstairs, I started laughing hysterically, without reason. Edward was already dressed.  
"Edward hahah! Di-did you see ahah! We got caught hahaha! And and his face hahaha!!"  
"I don't think is funny, Bella", he said.  
"Bu- but Edward hahah how do you not think it's funny when we just got caught hahah!" And I started crying. What if I could no longer see him? What if Charlie decided on we moving so that he was no longer able to find us? I couldn't live without him, no no I couldn't. Or what if if something bad happen to my Edward?  
"Shhh, love it's okay. I'm so sorry I should have listened to his thoughts, pay attention. Please forgive me." he said with pained voice.  
"ISABELLA I'LL GIVE YOU 5 MINUTES. IF YOU'RE NOT HERE BY THEN..." Charlie shouted from downstairs.  
I wiped out my tears and started dressing.  
"Bella, please talk to me, I'm so sorry, love. What do I have to do for you to forgive me? It won't happen again!" He said in pain running nervously his hands through his wild hair. "Please, Bella don't leave me". He started dry sobbing. What? Sometimes he could be so dumb.  
I went to him and kissed him.  
"Are you serious? I am leaving you?? Ha please Edward I though you were smarter! I love you how can I ever leave you!"  
"Then why were you-?"  
"I was crying because Im afraid of someone hurting you or not to being able to see you anymore!" I said.  
"Bella that won't happen, I can't stay away from you, you are my everything. No matter what happens downstairs or anywhere, I will always love you". I put on my tip toes to kiss him gently on the lips.  
"I love you too".  
"Well, now let's go before your father explodes". We went downstairs, where Charlie was.  
"Sit down", he said. I could tell that by the look of his face, this was costing him a lot; poor Charlie it would be very difficult to deal with entering your 17-year-old daughter's room and find that she and his boyfriend are having crazy steamy sex. Seriously, poor dad.  
"Listen, I know times have changed, but that doesn't mean you can do it whenever or wherever you want", he sighed frustrated. "This is very difficult. Um, I don't what to really tell you, kids. It's like I know you two love each other, I-I guess it's normal but", he was saying hesitating. "But please, at least tell me you're using protection", this last part he said it with disgust.  
I almost laughed at that. As if there was any chance I could get pregnant from a vampire. Ha! And if there would be any possibilities, I've already been pregnant a long time ago. What would I want more than giving Edward a child we created in our nights of love and passion? I knew how much it bothered him the fact that he could procreate. But, really it was kind of hilarous, it's like Charlie putting Edward on jail (thank God he didn't), he could easily bend the iron bars of the celd, escape or directly pay the bill for being arrested, which I'm pretty sure that if Charlie would have want Edward to stay there by putting the bill in millions, billions of dollars or more he could have paid for it. I forgot Charlie was waiting for my answer.  
"Um, yes of course, dad we're using protection. We are responsible", I lied.  
"Aha. Okay, enough", he said. "Bella, you can't see him for a week, and I will talk very seriously about this with your parents; I'll be sure you get grounded. And don't think I forget about you, Missy, we'll have a talk later. Now I want you inmediately out of my house, now ", he yelled at us, angry.  
Edward got up and went to the door to leave and I followed him.  
"You are leaving?" I knew he had to but I couldn't help or wish he wouldn't have to leave.  
"You heard Charlie, love", he said for my dad to hear him. He leaned to me. "Wait for me my Bella. I'll be back when he's asleep". He kissed me on the lips for a while and then pulled away.  
"I'll always be here for you. I love you", I told him.  
"Ti amo, Isabella", he murmured in Italian. OMG! The language of love! I knew he talked many languages as Portuguese, Spanish, French and also Italian, but never it occurred to me that he would used them with me. I'd been deffinitely dazzled. The thought of Edward speaking Italian turned me on as hell, and I think he could feel it because he smirked at me. He kissed me once more and then was gone. I stayed by the door, still trying to find reason enough to start moving, but I couldn't. Edward was definitely perfect, I loved him so much; always protecting and caring about me, a gentleman, apparently he loved me as much as I did, and of course was hot and sexy, but that was only an extra in what 'Edward was'. The most beautiful part of him was his incredible soul, more beautiful than his perfect face, fantastic mind or glorious body. After a few minutes, I finally could wake up from my daydream, not ever daring to stop thinking about my Edward, and sighed  
happily. I turned to Charlie who looked disgusted and thoughtful.  
"Bella?"  
"Yes?"  
"What are you-. No, nothing; forget it", he shrugged in disgust.  
I giggled to myself; I knew what Charlie was about to ask me.  
"'Kay, night dad".  
"Um, Bella?" I could hear his pained voice.  
"Yes, dad?"  
"D-did you enjoy it?" he asked nervous. I blushed.  
"Yes".  
"A-and are you happy with um, him?"  
"Yes, of course I love him"  
"Okay, I think it's okay then. Um, Bells I'll try to be open-minded though. I-I know I can't do anything to stop you from doing, you know, um it. But please try not to do it here or at least while I'm home", he shrugged again. "But that doesn't mean he can be here all the time. For what I've heard or saw, um, try to slow down a bit and please be careful and protect yourselves, okay?"  
"Okay, dad".  
"Oh, and Bells don't let him hurt you again if I ever discover he did something to you I swear I'll-".  
"That's not necessary, dad. He loves me".  
"How can you know that. How do you know he's not cheating you?"  
"Because I know". I couldn't tell him yet that we were marrying in a few months, it would make this worst. Edward could never cheat on me I think that if he did it so many people would know their secret and Alice would have told me. And also there was the fact that he was raised in the 1900's where he'd told me, you received your first kiss when you were in the altar and where sex was only for procreating not for pleasure. "dad, can't you understand that I will spend the rest of my life with Edward?"  
"Sure, Bella they always say the same thing until someone of you gets sick of the other and you break up".  
"Ugh! Dad you don't understand! '.! He was not raised like that, dad! Haven't you seen his manners? Or that maybe he's the only boy that treats you politely? Apart from that I don't think he's able to".  
"Yeah, Bella you said he was old-fashioned last time and you made a mess trying to convinse me you will not have sex and that ou were a virgin and blah blah blah. And now what do I find you doing? So that excuse's no longer valid, Bells. The only thing i'm praying for is that God wants you haven't done it in Phoenix!" he said.  
"Hell no dad! We didn't! And I did was a virgin at that time"  
"So then since when you are doing it, uh?"  
"Um, two weeks, I guess", I said, blushing.  
"Yeah, sure"  
"Dad, it's true!"  
"Bella, stop lying, I've been hearing strange noises since you returned from Phoenix". What?! I knew very well that we didn't had sex there, in fact at that moment Edward refused because he said he would hurt me. And I also knew perfectly well when we started doing it or when it was our first time.  
"Dad, since when exactly?"  
"Oh, and you ask now! You see, I am right, you were doing it for months. OMG! My little daughter! Bella why didn't you tell me, instead of lying?"  
"Dad. I'm not lying, for the millionth time. Since when have you heard those noises?" I said angry.  
"Oh, I don't know, Bells. Maybe about a month and a half, I guess. Why are you even asking?"  
Oh God! For a month and a half? That's when I started having inapropiate dreamings of my Edward. I didn't even know I moaned in my sleep. I blushed furiously. And not even Charlie but I'm pretty sure Edward listened to them too. Crap! I hope I didn't touch myself at least.  
"Um, dad what makes you think I was having sex with him at that moment?"  
"Oh, let me see... Because maybe I found you naked sleeping lying on your bed, Bella?" he said sarchastically.  
"What the hell, dad! I'm sure I didn't do any kind of those things at that moment!"  
"What other explanation do you find, then?"  
"Maybe I was talking in my sleep again?"  
"Moaning and screaming?"  
"I guess so". I blushed. I had just confesed my father that I had sex dreams about Edward.  
"Bella what were you exactly dreaming about?"  
"I'm not going to tell you dad!"  
"You know, you're right. I'm pretty sure of what you were dreaming about". He shuddered. "Well it's enough of embarassment for one day, night, Bells see ya tomorrow".  
"Night, dad".  
I went upstairs to my room and I was greeted by Edward, who started kissing me.  
"I'm never going to leave you, Bella. Never. I love you so much", he said hugging me.  
"I know, and I love you too. But why are you saying that?"  
"Weren't you discussing with Charlie whether I am or not cheating you?"  
"No, silly. I could never think of that Charlie was the who insisted on you breaking up with me again." he cringed at that. "And I was only telling him that-". I was interrupted by his lips being crushed against mine. We kissed for awhile until the thing got a bit too hot up so we had to stop; it wouldn't have helped being caught again. It seemed that while we were 'busy' none of us paid attention to our sorroundings.  
"That will never happen, love. I'm not going to cheat or break up with you or whatever. I love you so much. What can I do for you to forgive me?" he asked with pained voice.  
"Mm, let me see maybe you could kiss me here" I touched my lips. "And here" I put a finger on my cheek "and all over here". I ran my hands through my body. "You know you can do whatever you want with it, it's yours".  
He kissed me on all the places I'd told him and in a few more.  
"Mm, I think you are almost forgiven you are missing something, though".  
He gave me a passionate kiss, intertwining his fingers in my hair, our tongues caressing each other. We broke apart a few minutes later for me to breathe.  
"I love you".  
"Now you are forgiven". He chuckled and kissed me once more. "I love you too". We stood hugging each other during a few minutes until I yawned.  
"You are tired, love".  
"No, Im not". I yawned again. He chuckled and took me to bed.  
"Sleep, my Bella".  
"But you have to stay with me".  
"Im not going anywhere I'll always be here for you". He kissed my forehead and I drifted to a peaceful and happy slumber, with the man if my dreams next to me.

**A/N: Hope u like it!! For me it was kinda fun, if u think it of Charlie's POV, its hilarous!!! Poor him!! Let me know what you think!!! Please review!! Reviews are better than getting caught with Edward!!!:/**

**-Taty-**


	4. Unexpected

**A/N: I hope u guys liked my other chapters!!! this one is very important so dont miss it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of these fantastic characters; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer world's greatest writer!!**

**Chapter 4:**

**BPOV:**

I woke up in Edward's arms, as always, but I had to immeadiately, get  
up to go and throw up. I was getting tired of being sick, was this  
going to end?  
I went to the mirror to wash my face and brush my teeth. As Charlie  
had already gone for work and apparently was not coming until nine, we  
had all the day to ourselves, so I wanted to surprise Edward with one  
of the many sets of new lengerie I had. The one I was planning to wear  
consisted on a red corset and a matching lace thong (I didn't wear  
panties anymore, Alice had burned them all and obliged me to use  
thongs). I went to my room to look for the lengerie; Edward was there,  
of course.  
"Turn around, baby", I told him. "Don't peek that's a surprise for you".  
"Okay, love". he turned around. "And may I ask, what's that surprise  
of yours?"  
"If I tell you it'll be no longer a surprise. Wait here I'll be with  
you in a minute".  
I went to the bathroom and took my pajamas off and stood naked in  
front of the mirror. I took the corset and was about to put it on when  
I notice something different on me. I looked at my stomach to find I  
had a tiny bump on it. WTF? I knew I'd been eating a lot lately  
without reason, I guess the nerves, but I'm pretty sure that I  
couldn't have gained weight with all the activities Edward and I did.  
I blushed at that thought. Maybe he could know about this, you know  
because of his medical knowledge.  
"Edward?" I called him.  
"Yes, love?"  
"Can you come in here, please?"  
He reached to the door and found me naked.  
"Oh, sorry", he said turning around and covering his eyes.  
"Oh, come in, silly. Like you never saw me like this before".  
"So this is my surprise?" he asked with seductive voice, wrapping his  
arms around my waist from behind and kissing his way down my neck. I  
moaned.  
"Mmm, kind of, I was about to put that on when i had a problem".  
"And you want me help you on it. Why don't you stay like that, not  
that I'm complaining".  
"No, is not that. Um, don't you notice something different?" I turned  
around and pressed myself, specially my stomach, against him.  
"Love, what's wrong with your stomach? I haven't noticed that before.  
Why are you suddenly um,".  
"Fat?" I finished for him.  
"Um, no no honey, you're not fat but why suddenly you have like a  
round bump on between your hips?"  
"I don't know that's what I'm asking you. Maybe you could examine me  
because you are practically a doctor. You know, medical degree and  
that stuff". I smiled at him and at the idea of him 'examining' me.  
"Okay, um let me see". He looked pensative and started touching and  
revising my bump. He was pressing it lightly. He leaned to his knees  
to hear it. His expression suddenly changed from normal to shocked and  
confused. It was procupying me.  
"Edward?" No answer.  
"Baby, is everything alright?" No answer. I started to panick when  
suddenly his phoned started to ring. That seemed to bring him back  
because he answered immediately.  
"Alice". His expression changed from shock, to confusion, worry and  
anger while he listened. "Okay, we'll be there in a minute". He closed  
his phone. "Bella, get dressed quickly, we are going to my house".  
"Edward what's wrong? I'm-"  
"I don't know, love and that's the problem. Alice was scanning the  
future to continue organizing the wedding when she no longer saw you.  
Bella, you disappeared, we don't know where you'll go or do or even  
what will happen to you!" he said frustrated.  
"Shh, sure it's nothing, honey don't worry, I'm here with you and I'll  
always be and if I disapeared I think because someone here, that I  
know must have kidnapped me and take me to a secret place to have me  
all to himself". He didnt chuckled.  
"Edward?"  
He didn't answer.  
Suddenly I remembered that the onlyones Alice couldn't see were the  
werewolves. Was he thinking that I could choose them over him?  
"Edward? Please, talk to me, honey. This doesn't have anything to do  
with the werewolves! Do you think I could ever leave you and choose  
him over you? I love you more than words can tell and I think you  
already know it. Please, Edward! Don't be mad at me! May I show you  
how much I love you? Or is that you don't want me anymore? No, Edward  
I can't leave without you! No, I can't. Please-".  
I was silenced by his lips crushing into mine. They weren't gentle at  
all but hungry, as if he thought he would loose me in anytime.  
"Don't ever ever say that again, Bella. I could never be mad at you.  
Don't you understand my love for you?" He kissed me again. "And the  
werewolves thing, um-".  
"Edward, I love you, not him. You are my whole life and existance".  
"Love, I think you're not capable of that, and if it was like that, at  
least you would have told me".  
"Dont you think after all what we've shared that I could never stay  
away from you? I love you so much and I can't wait to be your wife and  
live forever by your side; if is not with you or if I couldn't have  
you anymore I wouldn't like to continue living. I don't want my life  
if you aren't in it", I told him with nothing more than pure love.  
We kissed for some more minutes until we had to start heading to the  
Cullen house.

When we arrived all the family, my family, was waiting for us on the  
porch. Alice seemed to be strangely pissed off today. Carlisle greeted  
us and we went inside to the guest room, that has been turned in kind  
of a hospital.  
"Please, sit down", Carlisle told us.  
"Thanks".  
"So, Bella why is that you are here? Edward told me you kind of were  
feeling sick, right?"  
"Yes, but not only sick, um, I've been throwing up a lot, everyday.  
Also Im like hungry all the time and um, yeah, I don't know if this  
might be wrong, but I kind of want sex all the time". I blushed at the  
mention of that word. Carlisle chuckled.  
"No, I don't think that might be a problem, it is always like that the  
first years, when you turn vampire you'll see it. Anything more?"  
"Oh, yes. This morning I woke up and have this kind of tiny bump in my  
stomach". I stood up and lifted my shirt for him to see the bump in my  
stomach. Carlisle expression turned from doctor-like to shocked and  
worried.  
"Carlisle?" Edward asked, he might have blocked his thoughts for  
Edward not to read them. "Why are you blocking me? Is everything  
alright?"  
"Um, i'm not sure. Why dont you go hunting with Emmett while i stay  
with Bella and make her some tests?"  
"Is there a reason why I cant stay?"  
"No, but i would preffer that. I promise everything will be okay".  
"But i cant leave her alone".  
"Edward, Bella will be okay with me, please go". I had to tell him  
that I would be okay with his father, otherwise he wont hear anyone.  
And that's what I did.  
"Edward, I will be fine with Carlisle. Let him revise me and make all  
those tests and then I'll be with you. Go hunting with Emmett and have  
fun. I'll call you when we're done".  
"Are you sure?" I nodded. He went to kiss me and say goodbye. "I love  
you. I'll be here when you had finished".  
"I love you too and have fun".  
He went and left us. Some minutes passed until Carlisle started  
talking again, I guess for Edward not to hear him.  
"So, Bella, any other thing?"  
"I don't know. Carlisle why you made Edward leave?"  
"Because I'm afraid that he'll freak out if this is what I'm thinking  
it is".  
"And what's happening me?"  
"Come here, Bella. We'll make you some tests and then we'll be sure".

After some hours we almost finished with the tests. I was made blood  
tests, urine tests and a lot more. Was so grave what was happening me?  
I mean it might be just a flu or something I must have eaten. And I  
think there was the problem, I'd been eating like a whole family and  
left empty the fridge once. Now I was sitting again in Carlisle's  
office with Alice by my side, while he figured out what was wrong with  
me.  
"Bella, I'm afraid I've made every single test and all of them say you  
don't have any flu or strange disease. All of them say you are  
pregnant." He said.  
Wow. The first time Carlisle made a mistake. Me, pregnant? Very funny.  
I think he forgot a tiny detail; the fact that they are vampires, for  
God's sake! How could I get pregnant from a vampire? If vampires could  
have children now Rosalie, Esme and Alice would have found the way to  
get pregnant. Why would it be different in my case? Just because I'm  
human? But Edward's still a vampire. Or was he insinuating I'd been  
cheating on my love? I could never do that.  
"Pregnant? Carlisle, seriously. It's a joke, right? I think you better  
than anyone else, know that vampires can't have children".  
"Yes, I know, Bella. But what other thing could be? You are sick,  
you've been eating a lot and throwing up, you told me you are  
hormonal, and that you also found a tiny bump in your stomach. I guess  
that's not fat, isn't it?and let me guess you haven't had your period  
yet, right?".  
OMG! My period! I've forgotten! With all the things I've been living  
this past weeks I didn't have any time to control or check on that. I  
started counting.  
I should have had my period like five days ago! And it haven't delayed  
one single time in my whole life! How could I forgot about that? But  
still, with or without period there was no way in hell, I could be  
pregnant from my vampire fiancé, talking aloud.  
"No, I forgot I should have had it like five days ago", I said.  
"Aha, even if there was a possibility that you could be in this moment  
pregnant, the question is still, how. I don't understand, tecnically  
vampires can't have children, as you've well said, but you are human.  
I mean, one of the facts that is why we can't procreate is the fact  
that our mates, being vampires, don't have that monthly period and  
they can't change. But I guess you can, your body can carry a baby  
safely. But the question again is how. I still don't understand. It's  
supposed that men stay the same way, I mean, fertile, since puberty  
until thre day you die. I wonder if it applies also to us. Not because  
of the age, but because when you change, the venom is supposed to  
'kill' in some way all your organs, including the reproductor ones.  
But as I never thought about this, I guess I can't have any answer. I  
think I'll make some research". He handed Alice a bag with tiny boxes  
inside. "While I look for possible cases please make those pregnancy  
tests, Bella they are the only tests to be sure, left". I still  
couldn't understand this. If there was any possibility I could get  
pregnant from my Edward, now I would be pregnant from long ago. What  
would I want more than to give him his own child, considering he  
thought he was taking that away from me?  
"Carlisle, I still don't understand. Um, how could I get pregnant from  
Edward?"  
"I don't know. If there's a chance you could, I guess then as the  
normal way. I guess you didn't use condoms, did you?"  
"Um, no if there was no risk. And you guys can't get ill or catch a  
disease so, no".  
"Mm, that's what I thought. Alice, please can you help Bella with the  
tests while I do some research?"  
"Of course, Carlisle, but what I don't understand is why I can't see  
her anymore, I mean I can see the rest of the people but whenever I'm  
searching for possible future versions, I can't no longer see Bella".  
"I don't know, Alice, probably it's all conected".

We left Carlisle's office and went to Alice's bathroom and put the  
pregnancy tests all over it.  
"Now, Bella you have to pee on it and wait 15 minutes and we'll know  
the result, okay", she said.  
"Okay, Alice, but seriously, do you think I could be pregnant? If you  
guys could have children now this house would be full of millions of  
babies, considering how much um, sex you guys have".  
I blushed when I realised what I had just said. Alice giggled.  
"I'm pretty sure you are going to become the same or worst than us.  
Considering how you are now, maybe you'll get to be worst than Emmett  
and Rose". She shuddered and gave me many tests. I peed on all of them  
and left them rest.  
I started feeling something different, nervous? What if I was  
pregnant? I would be the most happy woman alive. But what if I wasn't  
and it was just some other test? Would I have to be disapointed? Not  
that I was expecting for something different, but I couldn't help  
myself wishing.  
"Alice?"  
"Yes, Bella?"  
"Im nervous, Alice. What if I'm really pregnant? Or what if I'm not?  
Would Edward want me with a child and without? I don't know, Alice.  
What I'm supposed to do?" I started sobbing.  
"Shh, it's okay. Everything will be alright. I don't know because I  
can't see you anymore; but what I'm sure about is that with or without  
baby Edward will want you forever. I would love to have a little  
nephew or niece!"  
"Thanks, Alice. You are the best sister anyone could ask for".  
"I know". We chuckled.  
"How much time?"  
"Ten minutes, more or less".  
When the ten minutes passed, I realised that maybe my life could  
change completely in that instant, or not. But I didn't know what to  
do. If I was pregnant then what would I tell Charlie? Considering I'd  
told him we were protecting us and, also the fact that I was still  
punished for getting caught having sex with Edward in my bedroom. And  
we still had to tell him the thing of the wedding, which was, in fact,  
already started being organized. And what would I tell Renée? I guess  
I was just being overdramatic, when the result or the test wasn't  
known yet.  
"Bella? Are you ready?"  
"Yes, Alice. Bring the first one here".  
I took the test in my hands, both of us closing our eyes.  
"One", I said.  
"Two", said Alice.  
"Three", we said in unison, and I opened my eyes. Apparently this was  
one of those tests that depending on how many yellow lines there were  
it told you whether you were or not pregnant.  
"And?" Alice asked excited.  
"I don't know, Alice. How do I read this?"  
"Let me see it". I gave her the test.  
Suddenly, Alice started jumping and clapping, squealing aloud.  
"And?"  
"Bella, you are pregnant! Pregnant, I'm going to be an aunt!"  
Me, pregnant? At eighteen? Me, Bella Swan? I'm pregnant!! I'm going to  
be a mother and maybe of the most beautiful baby of all the world. A  
baby was growing inside me, a part from Edward and a part from me.  
Tears of joy started falling down my cheeks, and I immediately put my  
hands around my belly, caressing it. Alice hugged me and we started  
revising the other nineteen left tests, which all said positive.  
"Alice, I'm pregnant! I can't believe it! Edward would be so happy! He  
thought he would never get to be a father! But how? This isn't normal,  
is it?"  
"Well, Bella as normal as we vampires can be!" We started laughing,  
I'm sure that if she could have cried, she would be crying with me in  
this moment. I took away the tears with my hand.  
"I have to tell Edward, Alice! I have to tell him", I said excitedly.  
I was getting up, a hundred times more aware that I was carrying a  
baby, probably a little Edward; when Alice stopped me.  
"Bella we're still not sure, we have to tell Carlisle, we never heard  
before of a human getting pregnant by a vampire, considering there are  
not much kind of relationships like yours. And if there are, intimate  
relationships between vampires and humans are not common and less the  
ones that survive in them".  
"Okay, but then I'll tell him, I can't wait for his reaction!" I  
squealed, definitely, Alice's presence was afecting me a bit.  
We went to Carlisle's office to tell him, he was very concentrated in  
something he was reading. I was getting desperate. I needed my Edward  
to be here with me.  
"Carlisle, we finished doing the tests", Alice said with serious voice.  
"And, what are the results?"  
"In all of them says Bella is pregnant". I couldn't represed the smile  
that was threatening to come out. I was so happy.  
"Sure? In all the twenty?"  
"Yes".  
"Bella, come with me to the ultra sound, I'm going to make you one  
last test".  
We went where the machine was and I laid on a bed; Carlisle passed  
over my belly and navel the strange machine that was cold, while he  
looked on the monitor.  
He seemed confused, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing on  
the screen.  
"Whats wrong, Carlisle?"  
"Bella, I can't see anything. Neither hear anything. I mean I'm  
supposed to see your organs or in the case you could be pregnant, well  
at least hear something; it's like you don't have anything there or as  
if something is protecting it for us not to see it. It's weird. The  
only thing I see in your belly is like a membran all over it. I don't  
know what's happening you".  
"But, the baby? I mean is he or she okay?"  
"Bella, we still don't know whether you are or not pregnant. There  
could be a possibility, in that case, it would explain the bump on  
your stomach, not the size, and maybe that membran that is covering  
part of your navel. But I can't understand why I cannot see through  
it." he was exasperated, I've never seen Carlisle like this before, he  
was always so calm.  
We waited some minutes, while Carlisle was still passing the machine  
through me to see if he could see something. He was about to finish  
the tenth time, when he sudenly gasped.  
"Whats wrong?" I said, alarmed.  
"I can hear something. Please make silence".  
I couldn't hear anything, well I guess because of my poor human  
senses. If he could hear something, maybe it meant I was pregnant; or  
not. Maybe he started hearing my gastric juices or something like that  
and didn't mean anything.  
He turned off the ultrasound machine and went beside me to lean an ear  
over my stomach to hear better.  
"Ahh, there it is", he said happy.  
"What?"  
"Congratulations, Bella. You're pregnant".  
"Really? Now im really pregnant? There's no doubt, it's confirmed?" I  
said exicited.  
"Yes, there's a little person growing inside you".  
Tears started falling from my eyes again. I couldn't believe it, now  
there was no doubt Edward and I were going to have a child. I went to  
hug Carlisle, my soon-to-be-father-in-law, thanking him for all.  
"Thank you, Carlisle".  
"No, thank you, Bella. For you, Edward has found finally someone,  
apparently you are bringing Life to the family, including a new  
integrant". I smiled at him. Suddenly, Alice came to the room and  
hugged me.  
"Wow, Bella you are really pregnant! I can't wait to start decorating  
a new room for him or her! Or imagine going shopping for the baby. I  
think as I can't see it or we can't see it in the ultrasound, we'll  
have to buy things for both girl and boy!!  
This would have bothered me before, but now, the fact that going  
shopping with Alice for the baby didntblook so bad. I would love doing  
things for it. I caressed my belly, smiling.  
"Ok, Alice we'll go, but don't you think I should tell first to the  
father?" I smiled again at the thought of Edward being the father of  
our child.  
"Mm, you are right. Let me see", her eyes went blank, looking into  
space, and refocused. "They'll be here in half an hour. He's very  
worried about you. I can't wait for his reaction, we'll have to take a  
photo". I chuckled at that, Alice taking Edward a photo with surprised  
expression. "Now, c'mon, Bella we have to start planning all for the  
baby. What colour of room, stuff, clothes!!! And we'll have to dress  
you up and buy maternity clothes!!" she dragged me to her room and we  
started arranging all for the new integrant of the family that was  
about to come.  
And the fact of getting married and have a child at eighteen and have  
to buy many things didn't bother me at all. Now there was another  
thing which I couldn't live without it. But I would fight with the  
Volturi alone if needed, still being human, for those things, my  
Edward and our baby, that was growing in this instant, inside of me.

**A/N: Tell me what u think!!! Whas it good was it bad??? The next chapter is when Bella tells Edward!! What will happen??**

**Please review. Reviews make me happy and they are _almost _better than living forever with a Greek-God like Edward.**

**-Taty-**


	5. Telling Part 1

**A/N: Hey readers!! I'm SO SO sorry for not updating like forever. I was on a trip and then i had kind of a problem with the Internet!! I hope u can undersatnd and forgive me cause I also hate when ppl dont update much!! **

**Well, this is my new chapter, in this one Bella tells Edward and the whole family Cullen, plus a small talk with Rosalie!!! I hope u enjoy it and again sry for not updating!! ?m working on another little story that will be post soon; but this one is my priority!! Enjoy!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Every single character of the story and the plot belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer!!**

**Chapter 5:**

**BPOV:**

Alice and I continued talking about the baby and the wedding.  
She was telling me the advantages and disadvantages of making my dress herself or tell a designer to do it. For me it was the same, the only important thing was that I was getting married to the love of my existance and carrying our baby that was concieved in one if our nights of love and passion.  
"Bella, they are here", Alice brought me out of my reverie.  
"But I didn't hear the door open". Suddenly I heard the front door being opened and all the rest of the Cullens getting inside. Oh, right see the future and supersonic hearing, vampires. I couldn't believe Edward was at home, that was all it mattered to me.  
So I got up and went rushing downstairs, the faster I could, taking in acount that now I was carrying our baby; and went to receive Edward. Alice was behind me when I threw myself at Edward and wrapped my legs around his waist. I started kissing him with all the passion I had; my hands tangled in his hair while his were on my lower back and butt. Somehow, I felt the need to transmite him all the love I had and felt for him; which due to that we created what we'd created. I smiled against his lips at that thought.  
We soon stopped kissing for me to breathe and because we weren't alone; all the Cullens were watching us. Carlisle gave me a nod, I guess like telling me it was the right moment for me to tell Edward. I unwrapped my legs from his body and stood in front of him.  
"I missed you", I told him.  
"I missed you too, love". He pecked me on the lips.  
"Edward, I have to tell you something", I said, mostly excitted but a bit worried.  
"What is it love?" he caressed my cheeks and lips with his finger tips; I could see all the love he had for me; is still surprised me he'd chosen me.  
"Um, don't you feel something different?" I pressed myself against his chest, like this morning.  
"Yeah, honey, but I've already noticed your tiny bump this morning. Is everything alright? Does this have to do with what you want to tell me?" He was starting together worried.  
"Yes, everything is perfect, and yes, it has to do with it". I heard Carlisle chucking.  
"Carlisle, do you know something about this?" Before he could say a word I answered for him and brought his hands to my abulted stomach.  
"I'm pregnant, Edward", I told him, happy and smiling.  
I wasn't prepared for his reaction. He didn't even say a word; he just grabbed me and started kissing me like he'd never had before, even during our 'activities' he didn't kiss me this way. This one was not urgent at all, but loving, caring and full of need and passion for the other. We then stopped kissing when we heard coughs and things like 'get a room!' or 'too much PDA!'.  
"Carlisle, is that possible?"asked Jasper, who looked confused. He'd seen many vampire new born children, but none of them were 'borned', in fact they'd been transformed conventionally.  
"Apparently. I can't find another explanation to it. Though, I couldn't see anything with the ultrasound, I heard heartbeats", Carlisle, explained.  
"HeartbeatS?" Edward asked, emphasysing the 'S'.  
"Yes. It seems like you are having twins".  
We were having twins? I couldn't believe it. If it was a surprise discovering you are pregnant from your vampire, more shock is to know you are having twins! I smiled at my love and personal miracle.  
"How could she get pregnant? I mean, vampires aren't supposed to have children", said Rosalie, a bit jealous. I couldn't help myself but feel pity for her. I knew well that what she wanted more in the world was what I was getting now.  
"I know, but apparently we can, but only with human women. I think maybe male vampires are still fertile. How? I don't know. I guess, the only reason why we can't procreate is because of the fact that our mates can't carry a baby. But, as Bella can, I think she can get pregnant from a vampire", Carlisle said. Rose nodded and bent down her head, looking pained to the floor.  
"It's not common, though. I've never heard of this before, since your relationship is not um, very conventional...".  
I smiled at Edward, thinking that our relationship was the rearest. He smiled and hugged me closer to his side, kissing my head and lips. We put together our hands to my tiny belly bump, marvelling at how our lives were about to change forever. Suddenly, Rosalie got up, watching our love gestures towards our unborn baby, and went in vampire speed upstairs, dry sobbing. I looked at Edward, worried and went upstairs too to talk and comfort her.  
I got to Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom and knocked the door. I heard Rose crying.  
"What do you want?" she asked, angry.  
"It's me, Bella. I want to talk".  
"Come in". I opened the door and found a very sad and miserable looking Rosalie. I went to sit next to her, on her bed to try to comfort her.  
"I'm so sorry, Rose. Are you alright? I know how you are probably feeling now. But-" I said.  
"Really? Do you? You don't even know what it's like to. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled you. It's just that, you don't understand. First, I was jealous of you because you were a human and me no, and angry or sad because you were going to give up life for being one of us. I thought you were making a wrong decission, by giving up your humanity and losing many things, like being able to have kids. That was the reason why I didn't talk much to you, and before, well of course because I thought you were going to harm my family in any sense". She sigh. "But now, I guess by miracle, you got what I want more than anything in life, and still you are also getting what you wanted most, that is spending the rest of the eternity next to my brother. And I'm just jealous. How could I not be? You have everything I've ever wanted: you are marrying the love of your life, you are also carrying his baby inside you, and you get to spend the rest of your existance with  
them, as a happy family. As I'd told you before my life doesn't have a happy ending", she said between low sobbs.  
How could she not be happy? She had also a mate who loved her forever, obviously, I'm not comparing Emmett with my Edward. She also had the loviest family who cared and loved her; I didn't understand her.  
"Seriously, sure you think your life hasn't a happy ending? Are you saying your life is miserable?"  
"Of course it is. I'm not happy with my life. I would give up anything or everything to be in your place, Bella. Or at least for being human. You don't have any idea", Rosalie told me sad.  
"Sure, everything? Would you preffer giving up your actual situation for being human?" She nodded. "What about Emmett? Would you take him out of your life to only to have a chance of having a baby with a random man?"  
"No, I would never leave my monkey man. He's the best thing that happened to me. I would love to get old with him and watch our sons and grandsons grow, and still be together. And, finally die. As it's supposed to be".  
"You see, Rose. There you have the answer. Isn't your life a happy ending? I mean, you just told me Emmett's the best thing that has happened to you in your entire life. And it happened while you were a vampire. Doesn't that tell you something? And you told me you preffer living with him in your life, than without him and with children. So then why are you so upset about your life?" She kept staring at me, surprised.  
"Listen, Rosalie, you have a husband who loves you, the greatest family who cares and adore you. You are going to spend eternity next to the ones you love, isn't it enough?" I asked her, really meaning what I was saying.  
She seemed thinking for a while, and then she did something that I would have never thought of Rosalie Hale Cullen doing it. She hugged me.  
"Thank you, Bella. You really changed our family, not only my brother, but all of us. Since you became part of us, everything is different". I hugged her back. "You know, I've never been very fair with them or with Emmett". She looked at me. "Or with you. Look, Bella I'm sorry. For everything, I know you know my reasons, though they're not valid, but I shouldn't have reacted that way downstairs. I mean, it wasn't fair for both of you to deal with my temper, while you were having one of the most important moments in your lives".  
"Rosalie, don't worry I-", I tried to tell her.  
"No, Bella don't try to defend me, I don't deserve it. I'm just sorry I didn't mean to ruin your moment. I guess from now on I'm going to live remembering what you've just told me, Bella. Which has changed completely the way I used to look things at. Thank you so much", she said smiling and went to hug me. This time I hugged her back. This made me think that this could be the begining of a new friendship or relationship between sisters in-law. She finished our embrace, still not so comfortable with it.  
"Can I touch it?" she asked shy, refferring to my tiny bump.  
"Uh, yes, yes or course. But you are not going to be able to feel it yet. I'm only two weeks".  
"I know. But I can maybe hear it. You know, vampire". Oh, right, super-hearing. Am I the onlyone with unsensitive senses? Not for so long, I thought to myself.  
Rosalie put her hands on my belly and caressed it, while maybe trying to listen to the babies that were inside. Suddenly she gasped in surprise.  
"I can hear them, Bella", she said happy, I knew that if she could cry, she would now.  
"Thank you so much, Bella". We hugged each other. "Well, I guess we'll have to get going because they are waiting us downstairs". She got up and helped ms, though I didn't need it yet. "Oh, and Bella? Count with me for whatever you want. Those babies will be the most concented ones in the whole world. I won't let anything or anyone to hurt them or you".  
"Thanks, Rose".  
We went downstairs and I went with Edward, while Rosalie came rushing, smiling to kiss her husband. She looked so different now. Edward looked at me questioningly.  
"What have you done to her, love? She's...happy, for the first time".  
"Oh, nothing, I guess I talked to her and made her rethink about her life".  
"I think I heard something, but just a little bit". We chuckled. "Love, you are amazing". He bent down to kiss me in a passionate and loving kiss, which I returned for a while, grateful until I had to breathe.  
"I love you, Emmett", we heard Rosalie saying; we were all very happy that for once she could start appreciating what she had.  
"I love you, Edward", I told him.  
"I love you too, Bella".

The rest of the day, which it wasn't so much until it started to get dark, all the Cullen family congratulated me for being pregnant and then went to their things. Edward and I spent almost all the time sitting on our bedroom's couch, listening to classic music and carressing each other. Sometimes kissing or making out but never getting to it, but mostly we started getting used to the two new integrants that were soon to come, giving my belly love, kisses; we didn't matter much staying in silence just being with each other.  
Edward was trailing kisses down my neck with our hands on my belly, when I remembered that it was night and that I should have been by now, at home making dinner for Charlie.  
"Mmm, Edward I think I should be heading home. Charlie will kill me if he discovers I'm at your house", I told him not wanting to get up but anyway doing it.  
"No problem, love we call Charlie telling him if you can stay here. All solved, unless you don't want to stay here, right?"  
"But, honey if you tell him or if I do it he'll cut my head off. Don't you remember our incident last night? In any case, we could lie to him like telling him you are not here and I'm spending the night with Alice like a sleepover. You know make up, playing Barbie Bella, that stuff". I shuddered.  
"Then who can convinse Charlie?"  
"Alice", we said in unison and started laughing. Alice came rushing to the bedroom.  
"Yes, yes I'll do it!" she said squealing. "But you have to promise me Bella that you will let me give you one of my super-duper makeovers!!"  
"No, Alice but-".  
"No, no complains. Makeover or home with Charlie and without Edward. Choose".  
"Aw, Alice you know that's not fair".  
"Yes. Don't worry Bella, nobody can resist my pleas or maybe in another case my threads". She smirked evily. Oh, no. Poor Charlie. Alice and her threats. God bless him.  
We went next to Alice to hear her conversation with my dad. She dialed the number.  
"Charlie?" she asked.  
"Yes? Alice?"  
"Yes, Charlie it's me!" she squealed.  
"Oh, darling how are you?"  
"Fine!! Hey Charlie can Bella stay at home? Please??" she whined like a baby.  
"Oh, um uh she's at your house?" Charlie asked like a dumb because of Alice's effect not only in him but in everyone else.  
"Yes. Pleeeeaaseee?? I was about to give her one of my extreme makeovers!!"  
"Oh, um I don't know, Alice. Bella is grounded and I-".  
"Grounded??!!" Alice yelled to the phone, though she already knew I was grounded but I guess not the reason.  
"Yes, she didn't tell you? She can't get out of house or at least she can't go to your house or see him, I mean your brother".  
"Oh really??"  
"Um, yes. But I guess she's there so...".  
"Why is she grounded? Please I want to know!! So I can talk to her very seriously", she said the last part in mock annoyement.  
"Um, Alice. I-I don't know whether to tell you", he was obviously nervous and I obviously blushing.  
"Oh, pleeaasee!! It can't be that bad!"  
"Oh it is". I blushed deeper.  
"Then tell me and I'll punish her myself".  
"Well, em, um it was horrible, Alice! How could I not punish her??" Dad was scared.  
"Yes, but if you don't tell me I can't comprend you".  
"Well, um, I FOUND BELLA HAVING SEX WITH YOUR BROTHER!!! Oh God it was horrible!! And, and I thought Bella wasn't capable of that. Before, some months ago, she made me a scandal trying to convinse me she was a virgin!!!" he said in horror and scared. Poor Charlie, by this moment I was blushing till one point that my cheeks were on fire!  
"No, really?? Bella did what?? I never believed she could do that! And my brother!!!!" Perfect. Now, not only Alice was not on our side, but she was burying us! She wasn't helping at all.  
"Yeah, me neither!! Oh, my little daughter!!"  
"I'm so sorry, Charlie. I promise I'll talk seriously to her".  
"Yeah, I know, thanks for understanding".  
"So, Bella can stay?" the pixy asked squealing.  
"Um, no Alice. She's grounded. Please don't do this".  
"Aww, please!! I was about to start doing her hair! I promise I'll take care of her and she'll be there at your house tomorrow. We'll have fun!" Alice said, using her no-one-can-resist-me voice.  
"Ugh, okay Alice. But I want her here tomorrow. Um, I guess I can't do anything for Bella not to be with him, right?"  
"Mm, nope. You really don't know how those two lovebirds are. It's like Hell!! They are one above the other all the time!!!" she was being overdramatic. And she had just told my dad that we did those kind of things everywhere and everytime. Alice was screwing up all.  
"---". My dad didn't have anything to say. Obviously, she just told him we were terrible and that none could be with us because we were hovering each other all the time.  
"Um, okay Alice. I didn't need to know that. Well you girls have fun. Remember, Bella, here, morning. Okay? Oh and Alice is there any of your parents? I want to talk to them about um, what happened yesterday. Is there Carlisle, maybe?"  
"Um, yeah I'll pass you Carlisle". Carlisle came to pick up the phone and glanced at Edward. "Here it's him. Okay, thanks for letting Bella stay, Charlie. See ya", she squealed.  
"Yes, Charlie. It's Carlisle. What did you want to tell me?"  
"Um, yeah that I don't know whether you are aware or not but um, I wanted to tell you that our kids are, sexually active". I could imagine Charlie blushing at the other side of the phone. "And I was w-wondering i-if youknewaboutthis", the last part he said so quickly that only a vampire could understand it. Carlisle was now in his doctor-mode, maybe the only way to not to be embarrassed.  
"Um, yes. The boys, I mean, my sons Emmett and Jasper told me something about it. Why? Is there any reason why you are asking?"  
"I don't know, well, um I kinda had a problem", Charlie said.  
"Problem? Did they do something wrong?" Now was Carlisle's turn to be confused.  
"Um, I kinda entered Bella's room and I found them, well doing it". Just when I thought dad was taking this subject very easily, he exploded. "YOUR SON WAS RAVISHING MY POOR LITTLE DAUGHTER!!!" he screamed desperate into the phone.  
Oh my Edward! He just said that? I'm very positive that all the Cullens heard him. God, what am I going to do? We'll be the blank for all the pranks forever!  
And, did he just told my soon-to-be-father-in-law that? Now how am I supposed to watch everyday Carlisle and Esme's faces? This couldn't be worse.  
"Well, Charlie calm down, I bet it wasn't so bad". Carlisle threw a questioning glance on Edaward's direction. I could almost start to imagine him telling Edward in his thoughts things like 'you should have been more alert, Edward' or 'I can't believe you just got caught by Chief Swan' that kind of stuf. I was blushing madly and I bet if Edward could blush, he would have probably been. Carlisle an Charlie continued talking.  
"So bad?? It was HORRIBLE!! For God's sake I heard the bed banging the wall!!". Okay maybe this could get worse, Charlie describing what he heard.  
"Well, um, don't worry I'll talk very seriously with them, specially with my son. It will be okay". Oh God no! Please! Carlisle talking with us about that! I looked at Edward who was making a lot of effort to not to laugh. Laugh? Why is he even laughing? Does he find this situation amusing?  
"Um, okay. But please talk to them I've already did it and of course I punished my daughter, reason why she isn't supposed to be at your house, but it doesn't matter only for today. Maybe if you could convinse them to slow it down a bit?" Now Charlie was calming down at least, a moment ago it seemed as he would explode or start to cry.  
"Yeah, of course I'll try but I can't promise you anything".  
"Well, thank you, Carlisle for listening to me. Sorry for bothering you".  
"No, thank you for telling me. These things have to be talked".  
"Goodbye, and again sorry for bothering you".  
"No problem, bye". The line went dead.  
There was a very long moment of uncomfortable silence, during in which, we both three looked at the other. Mostly Carlisle and Edward looked at each other; Carlisle must have been echanging his thoughts about our 'incident' last night.  
I was getting tired of this silence. That was when Carlisle cleared his throat and broke the silence. Oh thank God! Now the worst was about to come.  
"Um, I'm not going to talk to you about it. We're all very happy that you could make it to this level in your relationship. Um, the only thing I tell you is to slow down a bit; you're louder than Emmett and Rosalie", he looked ashamed. Ha! As if we could be louder than them! They're like rabbits, but I was wondering if we were also...  
"And please Edward next time you are on Bella's house pay more attention, the only thing we need is you to fake-die and have to act your funeral because Charlie decides to shot you and of course you understand you can't let him know what we are". Edward nodded. "Okay, um good night and I hope you sleep well, Bella", Carlisle told me.  
"Thanks, Carlisle and um, night as well", I concluded. Carlisle left us alone.  
"Love, I think we should go to our room before-", Edward was interrupted by Emmett who came rushing to us. He started laughing. As Edward and I were holding hands, the grizzly bear put in between us and embraced us.  
"So, how's that thing that you got caught having sex by Charlie? I mean you, sex?? Nahh", he teased us.  
"Ugh, Emmett stop it!!"  
"Why, BellaRoo? You don't have to be ashamed of getting laid with Mr. Virginity. Did you break something, BellsiePoo?" he said in mock fatherly tone.  
"Emmett I'm not ashamed of having sex with Edward, in fact I'm proud. And we all know that Edward it's not a virgin!!! For God's sake we do it like three or four times per day and I'm pregnant, talking aloud. So seriously don't bother!!" I told him. He started laughing.  
"Emmett why the Hell are you laughing now??" I said angry, don't mess with a pregnant woman!  
"You hahaha just revealed hahaha me your daily sex schedule hahaha", he explded and fell to the floor, obviously, laughing. Ugh, I hated Emmett.  
"C'mon, love let's go to our room", Edward told mr. He grabbed me by the waist and helped me walking to the bedroom, ignoring his annoying brother who continued laughing hysterically.  
We entered the room and I excused myself because I needed a human moment. I went to the bathroom, changed into one of the lace nightgowns that Alice had bought me in Victoria's Secret and brushed my teeth to go to bed with Edward.  
When I got out of the bathroom and saw him in sweat pants and no shirt, a strange sensation of déjà vu invaded me. Images of our first time went through my head and I started remembering his touch, kisses and all I could think was about my Edward. Suddenly I looked at him in the eyes and I knew that every other thing or being in the world disappeared; the house, the room, the bed... Everything was gone. I only had eyes to Edward and in that moment the only thing that mattered to me was him and me.  
I threw myself at him and gave him a fiery kiss, whom he returned by putting me closer to him and moaning into the kiss. My hands were roaming through all his chest and back, tangling in his messy wild hair; while his were also roaming my body.  
We remained kissing and moaning everytime we tried to pull ourselves impossibly closer to the other. Most of the times by now we would be alredy naked riding the other, but it was really weird. Edward hadn't even attempted to tear or take off my clothes, so I decided to do it for him and started running my hands through his perfect musceled chest to reach the waistband of his pants.I sneaked my fingers under the hem and was about to pull it down, when Edward's cold arms stopped me and pulled me apart. Hey!! No! Why the Hell was he pulling away??? I thought we alredy had gone through that phase like two weeks ago, which we threw all our boundaries away. I frowned.  
"Why the Hell are you pulling away, Edward??" I asked angrily. "I thought we were over with all the boundaries and stuff".  
"We can't do it, Bella", he told me. Was he serious? I mean after all what we've been through. Now he said we couldn't do it? He would have thought it before.  
"What? Are you serious? You should have thought it better like two weeks ago, before starting with all this. You don't have a valid argument so please come and kiss me", I said and brought him roughly into a kiss, leaning and pressing my body against his earning a moan from both of us. When I thought I had won he suddenly pulled away. Ugh!  
"Seriously, love we can't do it", he said, firmly.  
"What? Why? You should have thought it before getting me pregnant ,Edward. Now that you don't want to have sex with your fiancée and the mother of your unborn children, talking aloud", I said angryly, once again. The thought of Edward didn't wanting me caused me an awkward feeling of pain, sadness and rejection. Tears started running down my face. "You don't want me, don't you?" I sobbed.  
"What? What are you saying, love? That's the more silly thing you've ever said! How could I not want you, my Bella?" he said with love in his eyes, and really meaning it.  
"Then why are you stopping us. I mean is that that I'm so fat you don't want me anymore? Y-you don't want me pregnant?" I feared that he had finally come to his senses and realized how miserable normal and plane looking I was. Deep in my mind I was already making the idea of him leaving me, if he ever left me again I couldn't survive, I'd die literally.  
"What? Bella, how could I not want you with the beautiful, loved, caring, funny, adorable and perfect you are? I bet those hormones might have caught you off guard, darling. How could I not want you or love you? My pregnant Bella". He brought me closer to his chest and embraced me lovingly.  
"Then, why-", I started.  
"Bella, wanted or not we can't do it, love. Not now. Are you forgetting? Now you're most fragile than ever; you're carrying our babies", he put both his hands on my tummy and smiled. I smiled at the mention of our soon-to-come visitors but then anger dominated me. What? He wasn't touching me for nine months?? (A/N: Bella's pregnancy won't last nine months, it would be slightly longer than in Breaking Dawn. Then I'll explain).  
"What? So you're not touching me for nine months?" I shrieked. "Just because I'm pregnant??"  
"Yeah, I guess".  
"So are you alright with nine months without me?"  
"Well, no, Bella. Not nine months, love you know that's not what I meant", he said, pained.  
"Are you sure? Cause nine months it takes the baby to be okay! I'm sure you can be nine fucking months without even kissing me, since you're so perfect!" I said mad, like really mad.  
"What?! Bella you know I'm saying this for your and the babies' safety. And of course I can't spent nine whole months without even touching you. But I don't know I'm afraid something might happen you or our kids", he said sad smiling, caressing my belly. I smiled now at him. I really wasn't being fair with my Edward. He was making so much effort in trying to restrain himself from me for mine and our children's safety.  
"I'm sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have talked you like that. It's just this is all so new to me as well and, well I don't know how to deal with it. And less with nine whole months without touching you! How are you expecting me to survive and more now that the pregnancy hormones are going to start making it's appearances?"  
"I don't know, love. But for now let's be like this only. I don't want to risk you". I took his face in my hands.  
"Edward, pregnant couples have sex all the time, honey. Why would it be different for us? Only because you're a vampire and maybe our kids are half human half vampire also?" He half smiled.  
"I don't know. It's just that everything in our lifes is in this moment so perfect that I don't want to ruin it just by following my urges. Any way we're not a very conventional couple if you ask me", he smirked.  
"Mm, then why don't we ask Carlisle? If he says there's no problem on we having sex well then we'll do it, but if he says it's dangerous. Well we'll have to endure, um nine hell of months", I murmured. Edward didn't answered me. He suddenly chuckled.  
"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked him worried.  
"Nothing, love. Carlisle told me there's no problem on we having sex".  
"Really? Wait, Carlisle was listening us?" I said, panicked.  
"No, love. Only when he heard his name that's when he listened".  
"Oh, well great then. Um, what did he said?"  
"He said that there's no problem on we having sex that if I didn't hurt you by now, that I couldn't. He also told me that even if I were to crush you that both of the babies would have been okay due to the fact that apparently that membrane that covers them and prohibe us from seeing through it, it's like vampire's skin so they couldn't be safer. He told us to be careful and not to break anything". I blushed at that last comment snd he chuckled at my reaction.  
"So", I said, seductively. "Where were we?"  
Immediately, he grabbed my waist and pulled us impossibly closer, crushing his lips to mine. In a millisecond we found ourselves on the bed, tearing at each other's clothes. We didn't have time to tease the other as we usually did, any of us could wait to be inside the other; reason why now we were moaning and panting, thrusting into each other's hips.  
We were now going at vampire speed thrusting a fed more times before we came, riding our orgasms, screaming at the top of our lungs.  
We cuddled together, resting our still panting bodies from our previous activites. Edward kissed me lovingly on the lips and put his hands on my belly. We smiled at the other.  
"I can't believe this is happening", I said, happy.  
"Me neither. Our lives are just so perfect right now. We're marrying, we're having twins and we get to spend the rest of eternity with the ones we love". I smiled at him.  
He put the covers over us and put me in a lovingly and caring embrace, always the two of us covering my belly. I smiled again at the thought of carrying Edward's babies. I sighed in content and then yawned.  
"Sleep, my love. You have to rest for the babies' sake", he whispered in my ear.  
"Okay".  
I pushed myself near him, resting my head on his cold and perfect chest. There were a few minutes of silence, maybe Edward thought I was already sleeping. But I had to tell him something before. What about Charlie, my dad? We couldn't start living our forever without him even knowing we were marrying or that he was soon to be a grandpa. Though I knew perfectly well that Charlie would be pissed off as Hell, I think he deserved knowing.  
"Edward?"My voice was muffled by his chest, though he could hear me.  
"Yes, love?" he answered with that velvety, angelical voice of his.  
"We should tell Charlie. About me expecting and the engagement".  
"He'll pissed off, you know", he said.  
"I know, but don't you think he deserves to know that his only daughter is marrying the love of her life and pregnant with his baby?"  
"Well, okay. When do you want to tell him? As long as you're happy I'm happy", he reassured me.  
"Thanks, babe. I think we should give him the news tomorrow. Don't you think?"  
"For me it's okay. Bella, I want everyone to know that you're mine and only mine", he said. I kissed his neck.  
"Forever, yours", I promised him.  
"That's all I'm asking. Are you sure you want to give him the news tomorrow?"  
"Yes, I'm sure. As long as I have you by my side", I told him.  
"Forever, love".  
I put my arms around his neck to bring him closer, and kissed him on the lips. We pulled apart after some moments. He ran his hands through my sides, caressing my back and finally resting on my belly. I put a hand on top of his. We smiled at each other.  
"I love you, baby", I told Edward, pecking him on the lips.  
"I love you, babies". He chuckled at his own joke.  
"Sleep my Bella. I'll hum you all night". Edward started humming my lullaby.  
I closed my eyes and drifted to a peaceful and perfect slumber in the love of my life's arms; Knowing that from now on we would start leaving our forever with our children, happily ever after.

**A/N: I hope u guys liked this chapter!!! The next one is when Bella and Edwrad give the news to Charlie!!! In my next chapters I?LL be explaining better how's all the pregnancy thing. I wanted only to be a bit longer but the babies will be born the same day as in the orignial BD!! Please review and let me know what u think!!**

**XOXO,**

**-Taty-**


	6. Telling Part 2

**A/N: I'm so so so So sorry guys! I isn't update like for 4 freaking months! SORRY! I couldn't find the will and ideas to continue writing! You have to be patience with me I'm only - years I'm not gonna tell u hehe! I'm quite perv if u ask! (clue: I'm younger than 16! Hehe!)**

**Well I hope u can forgive me (*brings Edward from 1907 and shows little Eddie pouting*) I'm a terrible writer I know SORRY! well I hope u can forgive me and little Eddie.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS FABULOUS CHARACTERS! THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**WARNING: LEMONS & SWEARING! (close your virgin eyes and ears if u wanna survive!)**

**Chapter 6:**

**BPOV:**

As we parked on the front of my house, I suddenly, started feeling a bit dizzy and nervous. What if my dad didn't want me pregnant at the age of eighteen? What if something bad happened to my Edward? Or to the babies? I smiled to myself, remembering I was carrying two visitors inside me, that would change our lives forever.

"Love, may I ask what are you smiling at?" my angel asked me.

"Nothing, just at the thought of carrying our babies inside me. It makes me happy. But on the other hand I'm so worried that something bad might happen you or them", I said looking down. Edward lifted my chin with his finger and smiled at me. "Edward, what if my dad doesn't want me like this and kicks me out of the house?" I started sobbing in his chest. This could be a goodbye too. What if Charlie didn't agree on we marrying, and didn't want to walk me down the aisle? And my mom? I'm sure I'd dissapoint her badly with these two news we had to tell them; that apparently were the worst-ever, according to them.

Edward started comforting me desesperately, trying to calm me down, saying that he loved me repeatedly. Oh how I loved him, I don't know what I would ever do without my love. I started crying more and more; I reached a point when I didn't even know why I was crying. Maybe the pregnancy hormones, as my baby bump was only a bit definied, maybe the other effects from being pregnant were showing too.

When I stopped crying, I wipped away my tears and hugged Edward.

"I'm so sorry, honey, that you had to see me like this. I don't even know why I was crying! Maybe the pregnancy hormones". I smiled at him.

"Love, are you okay? If you want we can tell Charlie other day", he said, worried about me.

"No, no it's okay. I think we can't wait longer, in some days I'll start showing a bit, don't you think? And I don't think Charlie deserves not to know her eighteen-year-old daughter is pregnant and is going to marry the love of her life". He smiled at me and leaned to kiss me. I put my arms around his neck to bring him impossibly closer; we both moaned into our passionate kiss, when Charlie came into sight, going outside from the house. We broke apart, getting ready for telling him.

"I love you", I told him.

"I love you, too". We got out of the car.

"Hi, dad", I greeted him, the most naturally possible.

"Hi, Bells. Um, I came outside because I heard you arrived and as you didn't come in... But I guess you were a little bit too busy". He glared at Edward. "You'd been crying? Did he do something to you, cause I swear if he did I-".

"Dad, please don't start again".

"Okay", he said innocently.

We entered in the house and went to sit on the couch. Edward sat next to me and put his arm around my waist.

"Um, dad we have some news", I hesitated and looked at Edward, who was smiling. "Some good news", I corrected.

Charlie's expression went from strained friendliness to black suspicion in a second.

"Good news?" Dad growled, still standing up, looking straight at me.

"Please, have a seat, dad".

He raised an eyebrow, stared at me for five seconds, then stomped to the recliner and sat down on the very edge, staight.

"Don't get worked up, dad", I said after a moment of loaded silence. "Everything's okay".

Yeah, sure dad. Everything's okay; I'm just pregnant with twins, talking aloud, and I'm marrying in a few months at the age of eighteen. Don't worry, dad, everything's perfect. How easily it sounded to say to your dad, that had just caught you the day before, having sex with your boyfriend in your room. Very easy, right? This would be a long talk.

"Sure it is, Bella, sure it is. If everything is so great, then why are you sweating bullets?"

"I'm not sweating", I lied.

I leaned away from his fierce scowl, cringing into Edward, and instinctively wiped the back of my right hand, the left one was ocuppied by my beautiful ring; across my forehead to remove the evidence. I put both my hands on my tiny belly and carressed it.

"You're pregnant!" Charlie exploded. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Though the question was clearly meant for me, he was glaring at Edward now, and I could have sworn I saw his hand twitch towards the gun in the corner of the room.

"How do you know?" I also exploded; too much stress for the babies was not good. "I mean, NO!" I said after I had realised what I'd said before.

"Let me see if I understand. Are you or are you not pregnant, Isabella?"

"Yes, dad. I'm pregnant", I said looking down, ashamed. Obviously, not ashamed of being pregnant of my love, but ashamed for disapointing my father.

"What?" he said in horror. "Dammit, Bella! You ruined your life! Ugh! I'd told you kids to use protection and, once again you lied to me saying you were being careful and blah, blah, blah. YOU ARE GETTING AN ABORT! And YOU! You ruined her life! First making her feel like crap by leaving her and then taking her out the chance to go and finish her studies by getting her pregnant! Bella, I prohibe you to see him again! If you ever meet each other by chance you'll not talk to him! You'll never see him again! Forever! And now you, I want you out of my house in this instant! You'll never see her again and she's getting an abort! She'll forget you!" No! Hell, no! I would not let this happen!

"No, dad", I answered him, angry. Don't mess up with a pregnant woman. "He'll stay here and he can come and see me whenever he wants! And I will NOT! I repeat, NOT! Get an abort! And if you want him out of this house, then I'll move out, too! Like I told you once, we're sort of a package deal, and that applies to everything!"

"Bella you can't move out, kid", he said, pained. I was too angry to care about my dad in this moment.

"Oh, yeah? Wanna bet? What do you preffer me moving out in this right moment or me moving in a few months? Decide!"

"Wait, what? Why moving in a few months?"

"Dad, we're marrying in a few months want it or not! We love each other! So what do you preffer?"

"And you didn't plan on telling me?" He ignored my question and asked angryly.

"Of course, we planned on telling you, in fact we were about to tell you but as you reacted that way... So if you excuse us, we are going upstairs to MY room and he'll stay the night here", I yelled angry too.

"Not in this house, Missy".

"Oh, well do you want me to go and pack my things now or in a few minutes then?" I retored.

"Bella, please that's not fair. I don't want you to leave. But neither I want him staying, and less in your room after your 'incident' the other day!"

"Well, Charlie. Neither do you. You're not fair at all! Don't you understand this must have been one of the best moments in my whole life sharing with my dad and look how you've reacted!" He remained still, reflexioning.

"Oh, and for you to know, I'M TWO WEEKS PREGNANT AND WE'RE HAVING TWINS! OH, AND IF YOU'RE CURIOUS, THE WEDDING'S AUGUST 13TH IF YOU WANT TO COME!" I yelled, very angry at my father. How could he be so selfish and not knowing that I needed his support, I didn't want my children growing without their grandfather, though I'm pretty sure they'll do but not for his choice. "Now Edward come on let's go upstairs!"

Edward followed me to my room. Once we got there and sat on my bed, I started sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. Now all my fears had become true; my dad really didn't want me pregnant, I didn't even know if he still wanted me or not as his daughter.

I couldn't stop crying, what if he told me to move out and I didn't get to see him again? I couldn't live knowing that my dad hated me. I didn't know what to do. And poor Edward, I must have been worrying him a lot right now.

Enough! I had to be positive. Charlie'll forgive me and he'll walk me down the aisle and he's going to love his grandsons and we'll live happily. Yes, nothing to worry about it's going to be okay, I thought to myself, nervously. I wiped away the tears. Oh God, who am I kidding? My dad was pissed off as Hell, he hated me. Tears started falling more violently than before, from my eyes. Edward started rubbing my back in an attempt to calm me; this would have worked any other day, but today was different.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay, love?" he asked me concerned.

"Edward, I lost him. He'll never forgive me. Didn't you see his face when I told him I was pregnant? God, Edward I-I lost my dad. I-I'll never have a ch-chance to say him goodbye properly", I continued sobbing uncontrollably.

"No, love. Don't say that. I read his mind, he's going to forgive you; he did when you lied him to escape from James. He's only shocked and sad because I'm taking you away from him. He's realizing you're not his little girl anymore", he reassured me. He brought me closer to him and put me on his lap, kissing my head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You'll see that tomorrow everything we'll be okay. In fact, he's planning on apologizing for his behaviour and talking to you about the whole baby-wedding thing", he smiled at me. Aw, I loved him so much; he always treated me in the right way, at the right time. I pecked his cheek.

"Thanks Edward. I love you SO much", I said hugging him tightly, inhaling his perfect scent. He hugged me back.

"I love you, my Bella, more than everything".

"I know. And I love you too, my Edward".

We kissed passionately, and we continued for a long time, tearing at our clothes, and exploring the other's bare body. Our naked forms moved together in synchronization, kissing, touching and carresing, starting another of our amazing 'sessions'.

XOXOXO

I woke up in Edward's arms, as always and looked up at his beautiful face and perfect features. I still couldn't believe this God-like creature had chosen me, and less that I was marrying this man and carrying his babies. He smiled at me and kissed me good morning.

"Morning, love", he said kissing me once more. I wasn't having that, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and prolonged the kiss. After a moment we broke apart, gasping for air.

"Morning", I said, breathless.

I rested my head in his naked chest. I couldn't help myself but marvel at the perfection of his body; his well-musceled chest and stomach, his strong and lean arms, his perfect tiny ass, his hips and his 'V' that always lead to something better... I didn't realize I was ogling him, when he chuckled and brought me out of my daydream.

"See something you like?" he said, teasingly. I decided to play along.

"Yes, deffinitely", I said, licking my lips and staring at his stomach and 'V' (mostly below the 'V').

"And what's that?" I looked at his eyes.

"You", I said in almost childish voice. I hugged him closer and snuggled in his chest. "Mine", I growled. He chuckled.

"Oh, you think it's funny, mister?" I told him in mock annoyance. He nodded. "Really? So funny? I'll show you funny!" I started tickling him badly but he didn't even laughed. Ugh, stupid, perfect un-ticklish vampire. I frowned.

"Really, love. I don't have tickles. But I know someone who does". Oh no I knew where this was heading. He grabbed my sides and suddenly started ticking me. Obviously, I started laughing very hard, grabbing my sides.

"Ahahahah, God Edwaa-hard stop hahahah t-tickl-ling meeee ahahhaha", I laughed.

"I don't think so, love. You have to beg more", he said laughing too.

"Ughhhh, pleaaaase hahahahha Edwaaahahard please s-stooop tickliiiing mee hahhahahahha". I started gasping for air. I knew exactly how to beg him.

As I continued laughing, I discretely, as we were still naked, moved my hand towards his manhood and grabbed his cock tightly. Like I thought, the tickles stopped but I looked up at Edward, to see his now black eyes, heavy with lust and desire. I couldn't break his gaze, we both were breathing heavily and were about to start another of our 'rounds' when he snapped back from our lust-filled moment and broke my gaze. I sighed in frustration.

"Um, love. Ugh! You have to go downstairs, Charlie wants to talk to you". Crap! I've completely forgotten about Charlie! I had yet to talk to him about my pregnancy and engagement, how was I going to deal with him? Edward, seing my discomfort, reassured me.

"Love, everything's going to be okay. He just wants to apologize and talk to you about the babies and the wedding. Don't worry, I'll be here listenning in any case", he rubbed my back, soothingly; I instantly relaxed and hugged him closer.

"I love you", I told him.

"I love you too. Now get that cute little ass of yours, dress up to go and have breakfast with your father; so you can come back to me, love", he said. I smiled, pecked him on the lips and went to look for my clothes.

Deciding it was just a waste of time for me to dress up and shower, I grabbed Edward's shirt and boxers; I knew he had some of his clothes here at my house so that wouldn't leave him naked to my disliking. I put on the boxers on and rolled the hem so for them not to be so big; I was about to put the shirt when Edward interrupted me from my bed.

"No bra, love?" he asked teasingly.

"Nah, I don't feel like I have to".

"Uh?" he asked.

"Yup", I said.

"Mhmmm?", he asked while, seductively, aproaching me. He pulled me towards his gloriously naked body by the waist, and started roaming his hands up and down my body, looking at me with passion. My Greek God reached to my breasts massaging them and earning, once again, moans and whimpers from me. I had to stop him, though I didn't want to; I had to go, talk to Charlie and figure out things.

"Edwaahard! Oh! Baby s-st-top I have to ahh! Talk to Charlie", I whimpered.

"I don't think so, love", he replied in a husky voice; he added more pressure to my breasts and I just couldn't take it, if we didn't stop now we wouldn't be able to do so.

"Oh, God! Edward we have to... Ahhh ugh!", I moaned loudly.

"What do you say, sweetheart?" he teased.

"Uuunnnnghh!"

At this, Edward left my chest and descended his hands lower, to the waistband of his-no-longer boxers. He rolled it, while kissing my navel, up to down my core; caressing my sides and stomach. His touch was loving and tender, exploring an memorizing once again, my body. My lover rested his hands on my hips and looked me in the eyes; nothing but love and wonder in his.

"I love you, Bella", he said, with emotion.

"I love you too".

He let his gaze linger some moments on certain parts of my body and then he released me from his grasp, embracing me again and finally letting me go. I put on his boxers that were on the floor, and his shirt and went to peck him on the lips when, suddenly, he smacked my ass. I yelped in surprise; the other Edward would have never done that.

"Hey", I protested but somewhat feeling a little flattered by his previous action.

"Don't take too long, Mrs Cullen-to-be", he whispered seductively and, once more, squeezing my ass and urging me to go downstairs. I giggled at this new playful Edward that in some part, I seemed to like more; and at my new nickname. He really didn't know what it did to me to hear him say it.

Charlie was waiting for me, sitting at the kitchen table. Poor Charlie; he must want to talk to me badly cause he had my usual bowl of cereal and milk already prepared for me. I smiled at his efforts to ease me the work.

"Morning, dad", I greeted him, happy. I'd already forgiven him, I only hoped he would still want me as his daughter. I mean, maybe he was all this serious to tell me that I was no longer welcome in his home. I took all my insecurites away and smiled at him.

"Um, morning, Bells. I've prepared you breakfast. I know it's not the big thing-", he said, nervous.

"It's okay, dad. Thanks", I cut him off and took a seat at the table, facing him.

There were some moments of uncomfortable silence; the tension between us was papable, until we couldn't take it anymore and Charlie broke the silence.

"Look, Bella. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way. But how were you expecting me to react when in only two days I find that my baby girl is having sex, pregnant and marrying? I just got you back, Bella"

"Oh, dad" I went to hug him. With all the events that had been happening to us in the last few days, I never stopped to think about my dad. What his reaction would be, or his opinion in the matter. "I'm so sorry, dad. I never took in account your feelings. I'm so sorry, I had no right treating you the way I did yesterday. I'm a terrible daughter!" I was the world's most selfish person. How could I not realize Charlie was so important?

"No, sweetheart. I am the one who didn't have the right to react that way. I should have shared that moment with you properly, knowing how important it was for you. I'm a terrible father please forgive this old man", he apologized.

"No, dad. You don't have to apologize. Just, that I had so much to take in, all at once. The engagement, the pregnancy, telling you and mom, that I don't know I just wanted your support but never stopped to think about what your feelings were. But of course, I'm very selfish", I cried.

"No, Bells. It's okay. Everything will be fine. I just don't want to lose you so fast, kiddo". I felt bad for him. Here I was, his filled-with-pregnancy-hormones daughter, crying; when I had to be the one comforting him.

"Okay, enough". I stood up from his lap, wipping away the tears. "I just wanted you to know that I'm very happy, dad. I mean, with all this thing".

He suddenly took in my 'outfit' (Edward's shirt and boxers), and looked at me, frowning.

"Bella, please-", he started, annoyed.

"Please, dad don't start with this again, okay? I'm eighteen now, engaged and pregnant. So you can't tecnically prohibe me to have sex with my fiancée", I said.

"You had sex again, here, Bella? But you didn't understand what getting caught and being punished means? I told you guys to not to do it here. Apart from that I was criticizying what you're, um wearing. I thought you were smarter, Bella. After being caught", he said, angrily.

"Oh, this," I grabbed the shirt. "You like it? It's Edward's", I said, ironically.

"Bella", my dad warned me.

"What, Charlie? I thought I told you that he would be staying the night here. And he can do what he wants here as long I'm living here, okay? And if we are spending the night in the same room what do you think it's going to happen, huh? I'm not a nun, you know. And how could you not heard? I swear to God that I heard some furniture banging against the wall", I said, cockily and angry at the same time.

"Bella you're crossing the line", he warned me once again.

"Oh, yeah? Charlie you too are crossing the line. We were talking pretty well about something serious , like our feelings towards my wedding, and you just decide to call my attention because of what I'm wearing? We were perfectly well until you started complaining about me having sex with my fiancée! Seriously, dad. Like hello? I'm almost nineteen?" I exploded. I took deep breaths, in and out, in and out. Charlie was staring at me without making a sound. I didn't even know why I had reacted that way. That was so unlike me. Maybe the pregnancy hormones were making its unexpected appearance. I looked at my dad and I instantly regreted my previous words. He looked hurt. "I'm sorry, dad. I don't know what came to me. Maybe the pregnancy hormones?" I suggested. He sighed.

"Do you really have to marry, Bells? I mean there's no need of doing it just because you happen to be pregnant. You could raise the kid together and still be friends?" he said. I gaped at him. Was he joking, right?

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I-"

"Dad, do you seriously think that we're marrying because I'm pregnant?"

"Yeah, what other possibility is?"

"God, we were planning on marrying long before we knew I was pregnant. Gosh, Charlie do you think I would do something like that? No! We just discovered I was pregnant yesterday! And the whole marriage thing well it started a few months ago but when I finally accepted it was like two weeks ago more or less", I explained.

"Really? But you're so young", he complained.

"Well, dad. Look mom and you. You can't even talk you married mom, well in fact, escaped to Vegas with her when you finished school so".

"Yeah, exactly, Bella. I don't want you to make the same mistakes we did", he said, sincerely.

"Look, dad. We are not you and mom, okay? We're different and we are quite in love", I stopped, getting carried away with my little speech. "He's my life. I love him more than anything, dad. You have to be with me in this one, please", I said, sentimental and putting my hands on my still-flat stomach. I smiled.

He didn't know what to say.

"And, dad. He didn't exactly proposed me once. In fact", I chuckled. "Since he first proposed, he'd been asking me everyday and I would say no. Now I know what I was really missing", I explained, proud of my fiancée. He must be listenning to us; I loved him so much.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Um, when did he proposed you first. To, you know, have some reference?"

"Um", I didn't know whether to tell him or not. But I choose to tell him. "Um, you see, when I returned from Los Angeles, you know dad, my little three-day-trip", he was gaping at me, surprised. "Well, um we kind of realized we couldn't live without the other. You know how it was for me, dad; well, it was similar if not worse for him. So he apologized and then like blurted out to marry him", I said, smiling.

Charlie kept staring at me. I hoped all his bad thoughts and hateful thoughts directed towards my Edward, were replaced by good ones. Maybe he had a very wrong image of him in his head.

"And?" he suddenly said.

"What?"

"What happened then?"

"Oh then. Well I too him it was a bit early and because of my stupid marriage issues I've been denying him marriage for months. And now here we are, dad. Happy, after all we've been through. So please don't ruin our happiness. I'd love for you to be present in the wedding ceremony, walking me down the aisle. And maybe you could get to meet your grandsons. I want you in my new life, Daddy; not out of it. You're very important to me", I was now crying agin, knowing that in fact I would lose him. He went around the table and hugged me fiercely, kissing my hair.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You're the most important thing on my world and I also want you in my life. Don't worry I give my blessing, and best wishes, etc. I'll walk you down the aisle and I'll be supporting you throughout all the pregnancy. I live you, kiddo", he said, a bit emotioned by the situation.

"I love you too, dad".

I continued talking with my father for long until he had to go to work. It was so fr the beat conversation I've had with him. We talked about the wedding a bit more, how I felt about bring pregnant so young and he was surprised to find that I was completely happy with it and that I couldn't have been better. There was a part in the conversation when he asked me about mine and Edward's overactive sex life. Of course I couldn't hide the blush nd embarrasment and unfortunately, I dsnt have at the moment a cold, hard chest to hide my face in. I lied him about we using protection until he questioned why the Hell I was pregnant if we were taking precautions. Affortunately, it ended all pretty well and he, after some more questions, went to work at the station. God, if he had a piece of mind to think about.

Afterwards, while I was cleaning the kitchen, Edward came downstairs, bare-chested to my enjoyment, and wrapped his arms around me from behind. He began kissing his way up and down my neck, which of course, distracted me from my task. He took advantage on that and took the duster from my hand.

"Hey", I protested.

"You shouldn't be cleaning up the kitchen, love. You're pregnant, remember? Pregnant women can't make efforts. The only thing you have to worry about is our babies' health", he said with love and concern in his eyes. "I'll do it, sweetheart".

In a second he had already cleaned up the kitchen with the duster and it looked immaculate (well as immaculate it can be after being one of our activities' setting).

"Thanks, baby. But you know that I can still move. Thank God I'm far from being a whale". I kissed his lips. "I love how you always worry about me and the babies. I love how you take care of us, I love that you love being engaged to me and the most important of all, I love you".

We started kissing and soon we ended making out in the middle of the kitchen; talking about immaculate kitchen. Our mouths were hungrily pressed against the other, biting, nibbling, licking and kissing every part of our faces. Our tongues were tangled and they licked and tasted the other's mouth. My hands were roaming through the miracle that was his naked sculptured chest and back; his were underneath and above my shirt, touching and squeezing everywhere; mostly my breasts. We were obliged to take things to other territories and Edward ran in vampire speed to my room and closing the door behind us. We could have gone at it on the kitchen table but we decided not to disrespect Charlie more than what we had in these past weeks (though the table had already been christianized).

Edward pressed me hard against my bedroom's door, it seemed that he could not get near me fast enough. He ripped off his own shirt from my body (and Hell it was sexy) and squeezed my breasts and licking them. We were both moaning and panting frantically and the need for the other seemed to grow each second.

There was a moment in which we couldn't stand anymore not being connected, so Edward quickly ripped my boxers into shreds and took his pant off in record time, getting inside me. I whimpered at the friction and contact we both needed. It wasn't even half a minute when we strayed thrusting and gyrating our hips to meet each of the thrusts. We were close and we knew it; I was panting hard and moaning at the top of my lungs, his name rolling off my tongue with each thrust. He seemed quite uncontrolled because he screamed also my name, while we both came very hard from our high; which left us panting and gasping for air. Wow, I still couldn't believe that the sensations that cursed through my body were real.

"God, baby we're getting better each time, don't you think?" I breathed. He nodded. "That was amazing. I love you". I rested my head in his cold but somehow flushed chest.

"You're right, that was awesome. I love you my Bella", he said, when I yawned. "Sleep my love, we have all day to do what we want. You need to sleep for the babies' sake and because I don't want you tired for our night plans", he smiled and waggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. I giggled.

"Okay, lover vampboy. Ha! You and your horny little ass. I love you, Edward. I can't wait to become your wife and to give birth to our children ", I yawned again.

"Me too. Now sleep my love, you have to gain energy for the rest of the day. I'll hum your lullaby if you want. I love you babies, sleep well", he kissed my belly and his way up to my lips, planting a searing kiss on them and then cuddling me so that I could sleep.

I fell asleep with the sound of my fianceé's beautiful voice, humming to me and to our intertwined hands always on my growing belly.

I woke up in my lover's arms once again and we went through all of our 'morning', or in this case, 'noon' rutine. We stayed in bed talking and making love the most part of the day; Edward even brought me lunch to my room and I ate while he watched me ate, as always.

We'd been so focused in our own little world that we forgot to tell Renee. I was sure she would freak our and come and kidnapp me to not to marry Edward. And don't mention regarding the babies; she would open my tummy and take the babies off my body herself. That surely wouldn't happen; I wouldn't let it happen. Edward had reassured me that h would be happy for us and the wedding, that she would support me as well as Chrlie. But I doubted that, I knew her too well o know that she woul preffer to burn puppies alive in order to me not getting married. Finally, Mr Perfect dazzled me into calling my mom and give het the news. So here we were both cuddled in the kitchen chair (well, I was on his lap), almost naked from our previous activities, and nervous about facing Renee.

I sighed. I finally picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"It's going to be all right, baby. Don't forget we're in this one together", he reassured me, massaging my back. He mouthed 'I love you' when my Mom picked the phone up.

"Hello?" my mom asked.

"Hi, mom? It's Bella".

"Bella! Sweetie, we haven't talked to each other since you came here! Oh, honey how are things there?" she said happy to talk to me.

"Fine, mom everything's okay". Edward, who had me on his lap, grimaced at the choice of words I used. Of course he would have said 'perfect' or 'fantastic'; because he really was right. "In fact things are perfect", I correccted with a smile.

"Perfect?" she asked, suspicious.

"Yeah, um mom, I have to tell you something", I told her, nervous.

"Wha-what? Are you in the hospital again, Bella? Are you hurt? Charlie's okay? Is something bad, right? Isabella Marie Swan tell me in this instant what is it that you're hidding from me! Because I swear-"

"Mom, calm down um, no I'm not in the hospital and everything's okay", I cut my mom off. I sighed. "Mom, I'm pregnant and I'm marrying Edward", I said in a rush. I breathed slowly, calming down and waiting for Renée's reaction. She didn't answered. "Mom? Mom, are you still there?" She sighed, oh, no here it goes.

"Yes, I'm still here, Isabella. Um, I don't know what to tell you, I told you to be safe and now well you can't do anything and... Oh my God, sweetie! I can't believe you're pregnant, honey! This will ruin your life by being so young! And your possibility of going to college! Oh, Bella I'm so sorry! And now you have to marry him because you're pregnant! Oh, God! Haven't you discussed the possibility of getting an abort? Because-". No, please another person with the abort thing? Seriously.

"Hell, no mom! I'm NOT getting an abort! Don't you understand that we're happy with this babies? And-".

"Wait, honey. Babies? What do you mean with babies?" Renée asked, desesperately and emphazyzing the 'S'.

"Yeah, mom we're having twins. Ugh, and by the way, mom, I'm not marrying Edward because I'm pregnant. In fact, when he proposed me and I finally, at last accepted, it was before even having the idea of having a baby, we didnt know I was pregnant until I started getting sick and that stuff", I told her with nothing more than love for our unborn babies.

"Oh. So I'm guessing he proposed you more than once?" she seemed surprised.

"Um, yes", I smiled at my personal miracle, who had me in his cold embrace; he smiled back.

"When did he first proposed you, honey?"

"Well, um you see when he returned from this, um Los Angeles (A/N: I think that was the place that Bella told Charlie and everyone else that the Cullens were gone to, instead of saying she went to Italy. If I'm wrong, please let me know.) he proposed me there". Edward had begun to trail kisses in my neck and jaw line, trying to comfort me from those sad memories.

"Really? So he left you and then came back and on the same day he proposed you! Wow! Honey, why didn't you tell us you already were planning to marry for some months ago?"

"Wait, mom. No!" I chuckled; I was very glad that the hard part had already passed. "I mean, I told him no at that moment, but not because I didn't want to, God only knows how much I did want to, but because you know, we were very young".

"And now, you think you're old enough", she said.

"No, but. Mom, please we really want this we want to start living our lives properly now that we're graduated. We love each other", I explained her.

"But honey, are you sure that he's 'the one'? Please don't make the same mistake that your father and I made. There's no need to rush things. Bella, what if in college you meet someone? And you thought what Edward and you have was love and then suddenly you meet the love of your life".

"Mom I'm 100% sure about Edward and he is 'the one' I feel it, and I know it. And I love him with everything I am, and affortunately he seems to love me the same way as I do. So please mom. He is the love of my life so try to understand". Edward peck me on the cheek.

"I'm also 100% sure about you, my love. I love you more than life itself, you're my everything", an angelic all-too familiar velvet voice whispered in my ear, nuzzling his nose on the crook of my neck, inhaling my scent.

"Aww, I love you too, baby", I told him pecking him on the lips, I was about to start kissing the life out of him but I didn't because I remember my mother on the phone.

"Bella, is someone with you?" she asked.

"Yup. Edward's with me, mom", I kissed him soundly on purpose, to affirmate my already-said statement.

"Oh, um did he listen to our conversation?" she asked, nervously.

"Yeah, he heard everything, mom. He's here with his arms around my baby bump", I reinforced my previous words regarding we loving our unborn children.

"Oh, is he listening now?"

"Yup", I kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi, Renée", my all too-gentlemany-and-perfect Adonis greeted my mom politely.

"Oh, hi, Edward", she answered. "I hope you are taking care properly of my little girl", she warned him.

"Of course, I always do", he said gazing through my eyes.

"I'm glad. Well, um kids so your marrying", she sighed."Now, that I'm thinking, I guess I'm not that surprised about your decision of marrying so quickly, I mean when you came to Jacksonville to visit me, I couldn't believe how you two were together. Like I told you before, sweetheart, you are like magnets; it was incredible". I threw Edward a confused look and he nodded, affirming my mom's statement. He must have read her thoughts when we were with her. "You were always following the other, that's when I sort of figured out that you were um, that close. Look, I'm just disapointed you didn't tell me, Bella, you could have trusted me and told me how it was for you, sweetie. But well that-".

"Wait, mom! Y-you think we did it i-in Jacksonville?" I laughed uncomfortably. "Um, no mom, please! Hahaha! We were both virgins in that moment". I blushed at the sudden turn of the conversation. I could tell Edward was embarrassed too.

"Um, wow. I thought you had already done it at that moment I mean, well, um, you are both teenagers, but. So, then when did you start doing it?" she asked me. Oh God, was she serious? I couldn't talk with Renée about mine and Edward's sex life!

"Oh, em, mom this is so embarrassing! I'm not talking with you about this. And less with Edward next to me", i protested.

"Do you want me to leave, love?" my fiancée asked me.

"What? No, silly stay. You're part of this conversation too". I hugged him closer to me.

"Oh, c'mon, sweetie tell me about your first time". I blushed furiously.

"God, mom please I'm not talking with you about mine and Edward's sex life!" I couldn't believe what I just said! I blushed deeper if that's possible.

"Oh, so there is one, eh", she teased. Oh, God! I hide my face on my angel's bare chest, though we were alone.

"Mom, of course there is one. If not how do you think I got pregnant?" I said bitterly.

"Yeah, you're right. So when did you guys started having sex?"

"Mom!" I said mortified.

"Bella", she warned me.

"Okay, um a little more than two weeks, I guess". Edward started rubbing my back for me to calm down, which instead of calming me was turning me on as Hell. Ugh! Stupid pregnancy hormones! I bet he would be enjoying himself a lot in the next few months! Stupid horny vampire!

"Baby, that's a bit distracting right now", I whispered in his ear, being careful my mom wasn't listening.

"Oh", he stopped massaging my back, catching the idea. "sorry, love", he apologize in low voice.

"Oh my God! Both of you lost your viginities together!" she suddenly squealed. What was wrong with her? I mean she should be mad, knowing her little girl is having sex; Charlie would be mad.

"Mom! Can we just discuss other thing?" I protested.

"Okay, but Bella, I don't understand! What happened, sweetie? You're always so responsible and just the thing that you have to be more careful about you like forget! Were you really using protection?" she went back to her motherly tone.

"Yeah, mom. Of course!" I lied.

"Did you use condoms?" Edward chuckled beside me.

"Well, um, no".

"Were you under medication?"

"No", I frowned.

"Then you weren't protecting each other, Bella. Why did you lie?"

"Mom, let me explain it. We didn't use protection cause we thought um, that Edward couldn't have kids". I buried my face in my fiancée's bare chest once again. God, I loved the feeling of my hot skin against his ice-cold one.

"Really? Who told you that?" she said surprised and a bit ashamed.

"Well, Carlisle. Since's been making him tests and giving him medication but no clue so..." I trailed off, lying also.

"Oh, sorry. Well then didn't you think about preventing diseases?" I laughed inwardly at the thought of Edward being ill. And as if he could pass me a virus or something. The only virus he could transmite was the 'vampire-sex-addiction' which I already had by the way. Edward tried to hide his laughter in my neck.

"Oh, please mom. Cut it! We're very happy with me being pregnant. We'll take care of the babies, mom so don't worry. We're perfectly okay".

"Are you sure, darling? Sure you can deal with them? Because you're so young!"

"Y-". I was about to speak when Edward told me to make silence.

"Yes, Renée. I'm sure there would be no problem with the babies. And we aren't alone in this. My whole family is also excited about the babies! We'll be okay", he said in an impossibly velvety and seductive voice. I knew that tone, as if he could dazzle my mom by the phone!

"Oh, okay", she said, sure. What? He could still dazle people within miles?

"Well, okay mom. I think we must be going we still have to continue with the wedding plans. And, mom thanks for understanding", I told her really meaning it.

"You're welcome, honey. Oh, wait! When it's the wedding?"

"August the 13th, mom".

"What? Isn't it too early? What's with the rush?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, um I don't want to look big in the wedding dress", I lied.

"Oh, okay, we'll be there a week before the wedding to help. I still want to meet Edward's parents".

"Of course, mom there's time for that. Oh, mom you'll love the Cullens!"

"Okay, honey I'll talk you later when we take the plane tickets. I love you, Bella and be careful you two".

"Okay, mom. I love you too. Bye".

"Bye, sweetie!" The line went dead. I sighed in relief.

"You see, love? Everything went okay. We can go on with everything else normaly. Baby you don't have to worry anymore, you hear me? You can now say goodbye properly to your parents", he said, kissing my head. I nodded against his chest, hugging him tightly againt me.

"We did it, baby. I love you so much, Edward", I told him.

"Yes, love, we did. Now we're getting married", his eyes shone with happiness everytime he mentioned the wedding. "I love you too, my Bella".

He bent to kiss me and I reached his lips in mid way. We tarted kissing passionately, expressing all the love, happiness and relief we were both feeling at the moment. But of course, he couldn't continue like that, just kissing. I mean, hello here, pregnant and horny vampire teens kissing.

Our kissing started getting a bit heated and our hands were already roaming and touching our bodies. I couldn't deny it anymore, to this point the oh-so-needed friction was unberable, we needed some relief down there. I was so turned on by the idea of protecting and living Edward; in fact, every side of him was a huge turn on, mostly angry Edward and dominant Edward, if you ask me.

I travelled my hands to the hem of his trousers and suddenly, we were in my room, against the wall in an instant. Wow, he must be as needed as me because that was fast. Also needy and horny Edward turned me on. My panties were a pool by now, I knew were had had sex like thirty minutes ago, but I couldn't help myself (also being pregnant affected, right) and I'm pretty sure Edward didn't complain also.

We were against the wall and Edward was pressing me against it from behind. He, without previous warning, ripped off my tank top and shorts and entered me from behind (he seemed to have taken his clothes in matters of miliseconds). Oh God if this wasn't amazing. The friction that created that certain angle from behind made my walls clench constantly and begging for more.

Edward started thrusting his hips in and out of me, grabbing also mine fiercely, always without hurting me, and meeting his thrusts with mine. We were moaning and I screamed his name each time he thrusted back to my hips.

"Oh God, Edward", I screamed, while he moved in vampire speed and squeezed my tits and nipples. "God, harder baby. Squeeze me harder", I whimpered.

"Jesus, Bella. You're so tight, babe", he screamed.

"Ahhhh, baby I'm so- ah! -cloooose!"

"Come with me, Bella. I want you to spread all those delicious juices all over my legs, sweetheart", he said. Oh my! Dirty-talking Edward, that was deffinitely the best.

"Ahhhhh Edwaaaardd!" I screamed. He reached his hand and plunged three fingers at once into my folds. That was it, I came undone and panting and moaning his name, I spread my cum all over his legs, squeezing and grabbing for dear life his cute sexy ass. He didn't last much linger, when I came he thrusted once more increasing his already-vampire-speed and strength and came moaning my name at the top of his lungs.

"God, Bellaaaaaaa!".

We stood there until our knees couldn't hold our bodies anymore, and we rested our bodies on the floor of my room.

"God, baby that was- that-", I sighed. "I don't have words to describe it", I rested my head in his cold chest.

"I know, love. Though I was planning on making sweet live to you, I couldn't help myself, you're very tempting, my little vixen", he said with husky voice. "I must say that this is far better than making love".

"Damn straight, baby", I chuckled.

"But I shouldn't have taken you like that. I mean you don't deserve for someone to fuck you just like that, hard against a wall. Sure I'm not complaining, right?" he flashed me that crooked smile that always made me melt. Between him saying the word 'fuck' and that crooked smile, I couldn't help myself by getting turned on. Okay it wasn't even a minute from our activities but th man was perfection, for God's sake. I couldn't help myself, he just by talking or looking at me turned me on. Edward of course, smelled me.

"Mmm, baby. Anxious, are we, huh?" he chuckled. "Love, it hasn't been two minutes and you already want more? You are overestimating my stamina, Bella". I grinned devilishely.

"Say it again", I ordered.

"What?"

"Say it again".

"What, baby?"

"Fuck, say it! Swear baby!"

"Fuck", he answered me, finally getting my idea. I was wet all over again.

"Mmm, thank you", I said, getting on my knees and straddling his hips. I looked up at him in the eyes and lowered myself on him again. Surprisingly I wasn't sore at all. My eyes rolled back by the sensation of having his massive and perfect cock inside me.

"Fuck, Bella", he cursed. Mmm.

At this I started riding him hard and fast, while he grabbed my hips to meet his own thrust with mine. Again we were moaning and whimpering nonsense. I was riding him hrs and he was gabbing my hips to make my thrusts faster and harder, me resting my hands in his chest and six-pack.

I couldn't well describe it, but my need for him grew every second, he could wear anything or nothing at all (preferably nothing) an still turn me on. He always had me kissing his feet. I'm sure we have looked like sex-crazed animals because we reached a point where our eyes clouded with lust and our thrust weren't even anymore. My breasts were bouncing up and down like crazy (and I'm sure as Hell Edward was enjoying it), and we were moaning and screaming the other's name until we came surprisingly, even harder than in our previous scene at the wall.

We collided with the floor instantly.

"That was even better, baby", he said.

"I'm glad you liked it", I said as if it were nothing. But it was all. He grabbed my chin and looked me in the eyes, his now butterscotch eyes seemed to look straight into my soul. What a nonsense his argument of ge being a souless person.

"I love you", he said with so mug passion it made my hert ache.

"I love you too, honey", I answered.

"Forever", we said in unison and continued resting our tired bodies, mine covered with sweat, against the floor of my bedroom ; which I think from now onwards became our room.

**A/N: Yay! I finished finally this chapter! Sorry guys again but I really didn't know how to continue it and what Charlie and Renee's reactions could be like. But finally I could enter in that pervy minds of yours like little Eddie and figured it out! You see? I finished it with a proper lemon like God demands and you like it!**

**Please review cause I want to know what you think. And review because if you do I'll do and outtake with Edward and Bella going at it in Jacksonville with Renee and Phil only some meters away! I know u would like thy PERVERTS!**

**And review because reviews are almost as good as dirty-talking, angry and dominating Sexward! (Almost)**


End file.
